Legend of the Silver Moon
by SilvexSilverWolf
Summary: Book one of the Gatekeeper Chronicles. A new pup is in town, and has caught the attention of two pups. Join him on a journey of self-discovery, and understanding the true meaning of love... maybe. Chase X Marshall X OC - Rated M for Swearing and Sexual Content, References with other stories.
1. Prolouge

**Idea's were buzzing in my head as i try to come up with a good plot for the story. I just so happen to think about my OC's Personality, The Equestrian girls movie for MLP;FiM, And was watching the mer-pup episode. and BAM! I got my idea! Prologue is a GO!**

There is a legend, that is only told by the elders to their grandchildren, that only a thousand years, the moon would glow, brighter than ever, in a color of silver so bright. Legend also has it, that on a night just like that, a being from another dimension would slip through the cracks of reality and take a different shape. Who this being would be, Good or Evil, No one could tell. But the legend also told that around the 2nd Millennium, A powerful being would be the one to fall fate to this exact legend, and he would meet a band of blessed souls who saved countless lives and went on grand adventures. But most importantly, the legend says, this being was destined to be, _The Gatekeeper._

"The Gatekeeper? Thats a ridiculous name!" Silvex said as his grandfather finished telling the thousand year old tale. "But it is true, my grandmother told me she had seen it before her own eyes." The old man replied as he got up to get his meds. ' _Gatekeeper, Silver moon, Fate and destiny, Pah!"_ Silvex thought as he went to his room. As he sat on his bed, he looked up at the shelf. There sat A photo of his favorite dog, his faithful StarPelt. He had got that name from the _Warriors_ Series he had been reading lately, so it was the perfect name. Silvex sighed, as StarPelt had recently died from natural causes. ' _And he was such a good pup too, why did he have to go?'_ Silvex thought as the moonlight mysteriously grew brighter. Silvex had closed his eyes as a tear fell. ' _No! Nonono, no crying, no one wants an emotional teenager!'_ Silvex thought as the light shined on the crying teenager. ' _...What? What is this…?'_ Silvex looked up to see the moon shining on him. "What? The legend was true? But wait?! Ho-" Silvex vision blurred as he heard a sweet voice, lulling him to sleep " _Come now sweet child, i'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment, Come little child, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows."_ Silvex Then Blacked out.

 **Bonus Points to anyone who can guess where the song came from, here's a hint, the credit goes to the composer, Duo Cartoonist. Anyway, YES, THE PROLOGUE IS SHORT, BUT I'M BAD AT WRITING LONG CHAPTERS, Also, I wont update much after today, cause i need to use my mom's computer, and its hard to get it, this day was a stroke of luck for me. PLEASE REVIEW, we all know fanfiction writers love reviews like rubble loves his food!**

 **Reviews (And Hate) Are welcome!**


	2. I - The Arrival

**Keep pushing silverwolf! KNDFreak loves the story! MUSH...MUSH!**

 _Lookout Tower, Adventure bay, June 12, 2015_

It was sunset as the pups began turning in for the night, another rescue successfully completed as the pups settled into their pup houses, yawning.

Well, except one.

Lately, marshall had been experiencing, _Weirdness,_ Whenever he was around Chase, Especially when they were playing together, causing the dally to daydream. Daydream? When did marshall do that? All the others knew, was that he seemed just a _Little_ More clumsy around the shepard. And what's more, Marshall had never daydreamed. ESPECIALLY About Chase. 'What is wrong with me?' He thought as he watched from his pup house chase get comfortable in his pup house.

'Why do i have this feeling around chase?' The dally had a million questions on his mind, and not even a single answer. Not one.

'Does he have the same feelings too?'

Chase closed his eyes, and fell victim to the sandman.

Chase opened his eyes to see he was in his puphouse, but the moon was shining brightly as he looked around, and spotted Marshall, looking up at the night sky. Chase got up and walked over to the side of marshall. "Hey marshall, what are you doing up so late at night?" Chase asked. Marshall turn, and chase could see the dally's beautiful blue eyes clearly in the silver moon light. Chase felt heat rising to his cheeks as Marshall replied "Stargazing, it's a beautiful night, with the moon out and all," "O-okay," Chase said as he looked up at the sky, hopeing that- "Chase, are you blushing?" Marshall asked the Shepard.

Too late.

"I, uhh, was just a bit hot, thats all," Chase said. Honestly, he thought skye was the special somepup for him, but lately, he was getting these, _Feelings_ About Marshall.

Chase flinched as he felt something wet and cool against his cheek, he turned to see marshall smiling. 'Did he just...Lick me?' "Did that help Chase? You said you were hot," Marshall said to the blushing shepard, red as the dally's firetruck. "Y-yes! I mean, NO!, I mean…" Chase was at a loss of words. Marshall giggled, "OH chase, can i tell you a secret?"

'Is he…?'

"Chase, I-"

The pups, especially Chase, were startled awake by a clash of thunder. But what was more shocking was that there were no clouds, but a beam of white light coming from the moon, down into the woods near the lookout tower. Chase was the first out of his puphouse to see...A dog?...Surrounded by silver and dark blue light, slowly floating from the moon, deep into the woods. "What was that Chase?" Skye asked as the rest of the pups walked up. "I-I Don't know, but someone might be in trouble,"

(I got too lazy to write the tower scene)

Ryder and Chase soon were out in the woods, looking for the dog Chase had seen. "I was sure I saw him land here Ryder Sir!" The shepard said to his owner. "Don't worry chase, we'll find him, or her. Whichever maybe the case" Ryder replied as the two looked further into the woods.

Later, the pair split up to cover more ground. Chase was sniffing around when he went through some bushes to reveal a pond with a small waterfall, hidden from the eye by the thick forestry. but what was more suprising, was that there was a pup, sleeping in the middle of the shallow water. "Ryder sir, this is chase, come in." " _Ryder here, what did you find chase?"_ I think we found what we have been looking for, Chase replied as he got closer. " _Great work chase, i'm on my way,"_ Ryder replied. Chase walked up to the pup and looked him over. 'Nothing too serious i can see,' He thought. It was definitely a pup, a siberian husky with pure white fur, and a shade of gray that looked like silver.

Chase then got a look at the pup's collar. It was blue as the night sky with a silver tag, **SILVEX** , It read. "Well then Silvex, we'll get you to safety." Chase said as the Husky's ear twitched.

 _...Into a land of enchantment…_

 **Whew! Not much time on my hands! PLEASE REVIEW, and ill have the last chapter of the day posted soon!**


	3. II - The Darkness

**GOt an idea, no talk, just type Silverwolf!**

Ryder and Chase got back to the lookout tower, the sleeping husky in Ryder's arms. Chase ran out the elevator to talk to the others as Ryder set up a small bed for the new comer. "Chase! Your back!" Marshall exclaimed. As usual, The dally crashed into the shepard, this time, slipping on a tennis ball. Marshall was laying on top of Chase, as the shepherd looked back to see the dally's blue eyes. Feeling the same heat from his dream rising into his cheeks, Chase quickly got up, as Marshall said sorry. "Its okay marshall," Chase said in a calm and cool tone, hiding the fact that something was not right.

The others had gathered around Ryder and the new pup. "Who is he Wyder?" Zuma asked. "I don't know Zuma, his tag only says his name, Silvex." Ryder answered. "That, and a tag of a crescent moon." Ryder showed the pups. They were amazed at the beautiful tag, with a silver moon, the dark blue around it, and the little sparkles of white made it look like a piece of the night sky.

Soon, Ryder told the pups it was back to bed, they would find out about Silvex more when he woke in the morning. As the pups got into the elevator, marshall sat next to Chase, causing an awkward silence between the two. Luckily, no one else noticed, as they were either tired, or curious about Silvex. As Marshall got into his puphouse, he couldn't help but wonder, ' _Why do i have these feelings for chase? Ill ask Ryder tomorrow. He'll help me for sure!'_

Chase was thinking the same thing. ' _These feelings, they're not normal...And that dream...Do...Do i love marshall?'_ Chase wonders as he eyelids got more heavy, and soon, once again, fell into a deep sleep.

Darkness, was all silvex could see. He looked everywhere, but no light could be seen for miles. It didn't bother him really, Silvex liked the dark. But then, wait...He did? He honestly can't remember, everything being a dark haze. all he knew at the moment, was his name, and the darkness. Yes…..The dark was comforting. What else…?...He had heard voices...Six males...one female...A crash...hope no one was hurt. But where was he? All he could think about, was what had just happened. Wait, he remembers a word….. _Gatekeeper_...What? What does that mean? What is a gatekeeper anyway?...and why is he alone, talking to himself? Alone? WHY is he alone? THe darkness was comforting, but it also...Was _very_ Cold.

Marshall arrived in the lookout tower yawning. He just couldn't sleep. After getting a drink from his water bowl, he was about to head back down into his puphouse when he heard it

Shivering.

Whimpering.

And...Crying?

Marshall followed the noise to the new pup, Silvex. The husky was crying a little, and not only whimpering, but shivering as if he was ice cold. Marshall felt sorry for the pup and came up to him, feeling him. Whoa, _Ice Cold._ Marshall got a blanket in his teeth, and put it over the husky, who was still shivering, but not as intensly. Smiling and yawning, marshal decided to rather keep the pup company and sleep here, rather than go back down to his pup house. Besides, he didn't need to have the sight of Chase in the moonlight distracting falling asleep, Silvex stopped shivering.

And smiled. _Just,_ A little.

 **Okay then! That's all for now! Thanks for reading, ill post when i can, and as always, i will see you, in the next chapter. Bye Bye!**

 **P.S PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. III - The Introduction

**Got lucky today, Congratz to KNDfreak on the new story, Cheers!**

Darkness...Again? At least he was warm. He floated around in the darkness, not sure what to make...wait...he could feel someone next to him. Soft fur...A lovely and energetic personality...A name... **Marshall.** Dalmatian...Fire pup...Crush on a shepard named Chase...Interesting. He could picture the image of Marshall now. Cute...And that fire pup outfit...he could feel heat in his chest, Oh? Another image...Ohhhhh. Well, someone was having naughty dreams. And. Chase. Oh god. Cchhhhhaaasssseeeee…...Wait, Light? There is light? Light…..

Silvex slowly opened his eyes to the sunrise through the window. Silvex was aware that Marshall was sleeping next to him, so slowly but surely, he got free from the blanket without disturbing the dally. He looked at marshall closely. ' _He's sooo adorable,'_ He thought as the dalmatian slept. Heat was once again rising into his cheeks. "Gah," He said quietly. He walked towards the window and looked out toward adventure bay.

' _What is this place?'_

Chase yawned and opened his eyes. He was always an early riser, so naturally, he was usually the first to get up. Walking towards the sunrise, he was looking over adventure bay, keeping his eye out for trouble, unaware two sky blue eyes were watching him.

"My god…"

Silvex whispered to himself. Chase was indeed a handsome devil. Silvex could only stare as the shepherd walk out of his puphouse and sat down, looking over the town below. Silvex then shook his head, what is he doing? He went back and looked at marshall again. ' _Yep, he sure does got a thing for the shepard.'_ Silvex thought, but truth was, silvex liked _Both_ Of them. Unsure what to make of this, Silvex licked the dally's cheek, causing the sleeping pup to blush redder than ever. "Cute," The husky whispered as he looked around the tower. It was then that Ryder entered the room and spotted the husky. "Good morning silvex!" The husky flinched, a bit surprised, but kept his cool. "Morning," Silvex replied. "How are you feeling? Are you doing okay?" The boy asked the silver pup. "I am good thank you, although i am hungry." The husky's stomach growled on cue. Ryder laughed as he grabbed a bag of dog food and poured 2 bowls, one Dark blue, another just gray. "Two bowls?" Silvex asked. "The other one is for Chase, he's another pup that lives here, he's an early bird." Ryder answer. As if he had heard, the elevator arrived with Chase in it. "Morning Ryder Sir! Morning Silvex." The shepard said as he began to eat out of his bowl. Silvex watched the shepard eat, heat rising into his cheeks. Soon, silvex began eating as well. ' _how will this work?'_ Silvex thought as he finished his share of food. "Now that you've eaten, do you feel better?" Ryder asked, Chase finishing his breakfast and looking at the husky. It was now his turn to have the heat rising to his cheeks. "Yes, i feel much better, but may i ask, who are you? And where exactly am i?" Silvex asked. Ryder giggled as he explained that he was Ryder, leader of the PAW Patrol, he would introduce the other pups later, and he was at the lookout tower, Base of the PAW Patrol, in the town of Adventure bay. "Ah, i see, and the shepherd is Chase, And the Dalmatian is Marshall. Chase is a police pup, Marshall handles fire emergencies, and there are four more puups, three males, one female." Silvex finished, to see Ryder with a shocked expression.

"What?" Silvex asked.

"But i haven't even mention Marshall! How?-" Ryder was interrupted. "I heard all of your voices last night, i wasn't fully asleep, also, Marshall came in last night to get a drink, i could hear him, and he slept next to me. Also, when i woke up, i saw Chase looking over adventure bay. He's is indeed the early bird."

Silvex looked over to see a glint of jealousy in Chase's eyes. ' _Interesting, Could he have the same feelings as the dally does?'_ Silvex thought. "Oh," Ryder said. "Well silvex, do you have a home?"

That's when it hit him

"I-i don't...I can't...remember!" Silvex said, unsure of himself. "He might have amnesia," Chase said, looking more closely at the husky. "Well, im sure you can stay here for awhile," Ryder said. "We have room for one more pup." Silvex Smiled, "Thank you Ryder, you're very kind." Ryder returned the smile. "No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder said. Silvex giggled, Noticing that the motto was ODDLY Familiar. Silvex walked back over to the window as the sun grew higher into the sky.

Silvex was lost in his thoughts as Ryder prepared five more bowls of food. He was definitely in for one wild adventure, here in Adventure bay.

 _...Garden of Shadows…_

 **Whew! All done! Just had to update, things are getting TOO Quiet in the PAW Patrol Archive. Not enough updates! But anyways, PLEASE REVIEW, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. IV - The Fun

**IF you have not seen it, i am considering about writing another story about the PAW Patrol. PLEASE tell me what you think, and enjoy this chapter.**

 **P.S Sorry if the chapters are short, but writing long chapters are my weakness! T-T**

As the morning passed, Silvex tried to remember. Where did he come from? How'd he get here? Did he have any family? Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't hear as Chase went around and woke the others while Ryder got Marshall awake. Soon all five pups were eating their breakfast, not noticing the two sky blue eyes, watching them.

"Okay pups," Ryder spoke after the pups were done and the bowls put away. "Silvex Has woken up, and i'm sure he would be glad to meet you all." The pups cheered, and Zuma was the first to notice the Husky, Calmly watching him.

"Hey dude! My name is Zuma! Its nice to meet you, I do watew wescues around here." Zuma said, tail wagging mildly. SIlvex smiled, this pup sure is friendly.

"It nice to meet you to Zuma, I assume you all know my name, right?" Silvex asked the group of pups.

"Yes! Its on your tag," Marshall said. Silvex looked down on it and indeed, there was his name, on the silvery tag. "Alright then," SIlvex said as Skye stepped forward.

"Hi! My name's Skye! Im the eyes in the skies pup!" Skye said as she backflipped on the last part. Silvex giggled at the pup's flip. Rocky came forth next.

"Hi, im Rocky," The mixed breed said. Silvex was a little confused on what breed he was. That, and he could see something in Rocky's eyes, but he wasn't sure what it was. "Im the recycling pup of the PAW Patrol, Don't lose it, Reuse it!" Rocky said, smiling.

Next up was Rubble. "Hey! I'm rubble, i'm the construction pup of the PAW Patrol!" Rubble said cheerfully. Silvex smiled, the pup was young, and very optimistic.

Marshall was next, but he tripped on Silvex's bowl, which Ryder forgot to pick up.

THUMP!

Chase could only watch as Marshall landed on top of the husky, who didn't groan, only smiled a little, which made Chase...Jealous? What?

"Sorry Silvex, I'm Marshall, I handle anything Fire related!" Marshall said as he got off the silver pup.

"It's quite alright Marshall, I had noticed you slept next to me tonight, was it cold outside?" Silvex asked, concerned for the Dally. Once again, Chase felt a hint of jealously, but thought nothing of it.

"No, it just i was thirsty, and i couldn't sleep. I thought i would give you some company." The dally said as he looked into the husky's eyes. Those eyes were beautiful...hold it! What?

Silvex smiled, noticing the look the dalmatian was giving him. ' _He's not staring...is he?'_ "Thanks Marshall, I did feel a bit cold last night." The dally smiled back as Chase came last.

"You should already know me," The shepard spoke up after awhile. "But i'm Chase. Im the police dog around adventure bay."

' _And a cute one too, oh how will this ever work? No one's ever hear of homosexual dogs, but a relationship between THREE? God must hate me,'_ Silvex thought as he pondered. "Yes, it nice to meet you and the PAW Patrol Chase," Silvex said aloud.

"Can Silvex play with us outside Wyder?" Zuma asked. The pups Loudly agreed and ask Ryder too.

"I Don't see why not. why don't you pups show him your puphouses while you're at it?" Ryder suggested. The pups cheered as they ran off to the elevator. Silvex followed as Ryder took his Phone out and started a game.

While on the elevator, Silvex Sat between Chase and Marshall. ' _This can't get any worse,'_ Silvex thought as the three pups felt heat coiling in their stomachs. ' _There must be a way, I don't want one of them heart broken,'_ Soon all the pups were outside, Eager to show off their Houses/Vehicles. Marshall was first, and silvex was quite surprised to see the dog house literally transform into a fire truck. "How did you get something so awesome!" Silvex said, eyeing the truck curiously.

"Ryder made them for us, he's a very smart Owner!" Rocky replied as they began to look at the other puphouses.

' _Ryder is something else, a ten year old who runs a rescue base!'_ Silvex thought as he watch Chase show his puphouse. The husky still could not get the image of the dally and shepeard out of his mind.

After they all showed silvex their puphouses, they decided to play tag. Chase however, was feeling a bit tired, so he decided to take a rest and watch the others play.

"TAG! You'we it Mawshall!" Zuma said as he got the dally without him knowing it. Marshall laughed as he spotted Rocky trying to sneak out of view.

"Im coming for you Rocky!" Marshall yelled as he ran towards the Recycling pup. Rocky Yelped as he began running.

A short while later, Rubble, Skye, And silvex decided to rest. Silvex Sat next to Chase as he watched the remain pups play tag. As he watched, he could see something between Rocky and Zuma. It didn't take the husky long to put two and two together. ' _They like each other, but don[t know how to admit to each other, oh love is so hard to work out, at least they have each other, i[ve got two more pups to worry about,'_ Silvex thought as he looked at Marshall, and then at Chase, who had fallen asleep. ' _He's so cute when he sleeps,'_ Silvex yawned. ' _Maybe he won't mind if i nap with him,'_ Silvex thought as he too fell prey to the sandman. As Silvex Drifted through the darkness, he could see Chase, sleeping. Suddenly, he felt the urge to see if he could see what Chase was dreaming. ' _I don't know, it feels like i'm invading his privacy,'_ But curiosity killed the cat (NO CATS WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THAT) ((Hey! That Rhymes! xD)), And silvex slowly enter the shepards mind.

 **Whew! Done!**

 **A thousand words? GO ME! Thats hard for me to accomplish! But anyway, thing are REALLY getting started with lovepawpatrol's Fanfic! Hooray for Marshall and Chase Paring! Just an update, a few errors, published this in a bit of a rush, and yes KNDfreak, Chase IS Having a very naughty dream. ;3**


	6. V - The Dream

**Nonono, i'm not gonna wait till 10 reviews for my other story. I have the next few parts planned out! If anyone has an idea for ANYTHING, (Minus Chase x Skye Pairing) I'll be happy to listen! for now though, Cheers!**

Silvex wandered through the Shepherd's mind. It was quite the sight, but then he spotted a cloud. Unable to resist, silvex gently enter the cloud.

Meanwhile, the trio had finished their game of tag and came over to rest with the others. Skye was busy practicing her flips, Rubble was asleep, dreaming about food, and of course, Chase and Silvex were sleeping next to each other. While Rocky and Zuma thought this was cute, Marshall thought otherwise.

' _Why do i feel anger? Silvex is just sleeping next to chase, that's not bad...Right?'_ The dally pondered, not realizing that he was feeling jealous of the handsome husky, being able to sleep with the cute shepherd. Wait…HANDSOME AAANNNDDDD CUTE?! Marshall merely shook his head as he laid next to Silvex and fell asleep quite quickly. Three pups over, (Silvex, Chase, And Rubble.) Zuma had sat down with rocky to watch Skye to watch her practice Flips.

"Watch this one!" Skye said excited as he jumped up, and to Zuma and Rocky's amazement, did a double backflip in the air! "TA-DA!" Skye said as she landed without a problem.

"That was awesome skye!" Zuma said, while the recycle pup howled quietly. "Any other tricks you can do? The chocolate lab asked as skye prepared to do another trick.

Rocky, on the other hand, had stopped paying attention and was more focused on Zuma. Those amber eyes made Rocky weak at the knees every time he saw the joy in them, and even if rocky didn't like the water, Zuma made it just a little more tolerable. Unlike Marshall and Chase, Rocky knew about these feelings. He was in love with the water loving lab. But he knew Zuma wasn't into him. Or that what he thought. Rocky sighed as his focus shifted back to skye, unaware that Chase, Marshall, And Silvex's Paws were glowing faintly of the color dark blue.

-DREAMSCAPE-

Chase was once again over the cliff, looking over Adventure bay. Just like his last dream, It was nighttime, and the moon was full, in a color of silver, the stars still shining brightly. Chase blushed deep red as he heard a familiar voice break the ice thin silence.

"Chase?"

Chase turned his head to see...Marshall walking towards him. Chase sighed and looked back at the night sky. Marshall sat next to the traffic cop pup as he too looked up at the night sky. ' _Beautiful...'_ Marshall thought as he looked at the stars.

Neither pup knew they were in the SAME Dream.

Of course, Silvex was here to. He had decided to watch what would happen next. Snickering and holding back a laugh, he watch the pair, Unaware that HE was causing the three to be in the same Dream.

Chase had been thinking all morning and finally decided, Yes, He was INDEED In love with Marshall. the Dally was just too adorable with his clumsiness. Chase knew that admitting these feelings to the Real Marshall would be super hard, so why not some practice? Too bad He didn't know is practice WAS THE REAL DEAL.

"Marshall?" Chase said after awhile. The fire pup looked over to the Shepherd. "I...I need to tell you something."

' _He's gonna tell me he has the same feelings?'_ Marshall thought as he watched the shepherd Inhale deeply, thinking it was just a dream about his feelings.

"M-marshall, I l-love you."

Both Dally and Shepherd Blushed each having a million thoughts race through their heads. Marshall spoke up next, Chase thought it was just a dream too.

"C-chase? I-I love you too."

Both Pups felt heat filling their Chests as the leaned in toward each other and kissed, unaware that a husky was watching from a safe distance, close to freaking out. ' _OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!'_ The husky thought wildly. ' _THEY ACTUALLY_ _ **KISSED!'**_ The husky had to bite his own paw as he watched the scene unfold before him.

 **-WARNING! PG-13 FILTER DETECTS UNSAFE IMAGES!-**

Chase and Marshall were really getting their game on. The kissed more deeply this time, feeling heat grow in their stomachs and groins. Chase made the first move by pinning marshall down on the ground, both still not aware they were in the same dream still. Chase began licking down the dally's body, making the fire pup red as his firetuck, moaning.

' _ohhh yeeessss'_ Marshall thought. ' _I needed this so much.'_ Marshall continued to moan as Chase reached Marshall's member, clearly illuminated in the moonlight.

' _7 inches, not bad,'_ Chase thought as he licked the hard rod slowly. "Yeesss! Oh yes Chase, more!" Marshall moaned as chase licked more. After some time, Marshall moaned loudly as he felt his climax, cumming all over Chase's face.

"Mmmm, not bad," The shepherd said as he got ready, his member now hard at 10.5 inches. Marshall shivered at the sight.

"Please, go easy Chase?" The shepherd nodded as he slowly pushed in. Marshall yipped a little, feeling strange as the Shepherd's member slowly pushed in deeper. ' _T-Tight!'_ The Police pup thought as he slowly began to mate with his crush.

Silvex was still watching, drooling and heat coiling in his groins too, his 11 inch member fully exposed.

"OH GOD! Right there! Yes!" Marshall yelped as chase pushed deeper in. The two were enjoying themselves, unaware of the husky. "C-chase! More!" The dally moaned. Chase complied as he thrusted harder. Soon, Chase could feel his climax coming. With one last thrust, Chase pushed his knot in, sealing him in for the moment. Marshall Moaned as he felt warmth fill his insides, moaning loudly. Both pup collapsed onto the ground, Chase still on and inside Marshall.

 **-Images are now PG-13 Rated Again, Beep Boop ;3-**

"M-Marshall, that w-was…"

"Amazing?" The dally finished for the Shepherd. Chase only nodded as they drifted into slumber.

Not aware that the Dreamscape was crumbling around them.

Silvex wasted no time. He quickly ran off, and kept running until he was in the darkness again. The darkness...oh yesss...wait...was that...Zuma's voice?

-Dreamscape Over-

"Dudes, Wake up! Its time fow dinnew!" Zuma said for the Umpteenth time. All three pups yawned and opened their eyes. "Man, you've must've had some weal DEEP Sleep dudes." The Chocolate lab said as he went off to get his food. Chase and Marshall got up and avoided looking into each others eyes, the dream still fresh in their minds, AND Groins. Silvex giggled as he noticed two patches of a white sticky substance on the grass. But then he wondered, ' _How did i know what they were dreaming? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, how did all three of us end up in the same dream?'_ Silvex thought as he followed the others, giggling as he watched Marshall once again crash into the others on the elevator. "Glad I wasn't a part of that!" he joked as they all giggled.

 _...I'll show thee the way, through all the pain and the sorrow..._

 **Hooray! Another Chapter Done and Written. Dont expect the next update for my other story soon though! It'll take more than a day to write that son of a…**

 **Nevermind, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW, and ill see you in the next chapter!**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


	7. VI - The Power

**I do so believe,**

 **I owe another chapter for being grumpy about the ten reviews deal of my other story.**

 **Cheers as always my followers!**

As the pups arrived at the top (Without uniforms, of course), Ryder was about to grab Silvex's gray Bowl, the other's were ready.

"Oh boy, I'm Starving!" Rubble said loudly, everyone giggling at the Construction pup's remark. Soon everyone, Minus Silvex, was chowing down on the food, Ryder Checking the weather on his pup pad. A alert soon came up, concerning the Boy.

"Listen up pups!" Ryder said as he got Silvex's food ready. All eyes and ears were on the leader as he continued. "There's gonna be a bad thunderstorm tonight, i would like all of you to spend the night inside." The pups soon began to talk to one another, Everyone but marshall excited for the thunder. "Also, be prepared, we will most likely have a lot of cleanup duty after the storm has passed next morning." He added as he set down Silvex's bowl, the hungry husky immediately began to eat.

"There will be plenty of stuff strewn about," Rocky thought aloud, "Don't lose it, Reuse it!"

"And much repair work to do," Added Rubble. "Rubble on the double!"

The others giggled as they resumed their meal, Silvex getting curious and mischievous. When he entered Chase's mind, he had sensed the Shepherd had a thing for being scratched in all the right places. HE was going to have a LOT of fun later, as he watched Chase Finish his dinner.

Silvex got the proof as Ryder took Chase's bowl and left, to soon come back with a brush and began to brush Chase's fur.

"Ooohhh, That's the spot!" Chase moaned in relief as Ryder continued. "N-no! That's the- Wait! Thats the spot!" Silvex Snickers as he saw Chase smiling, enjoying the brushing. The others, especially Marshall, Giggled as they finished their food. Chase blushed as he heard Marshall's Voice.

' _I didn't have a nasty dream of him...did i really?'_ The shepherd thought, but he couldn't focus with Ryder giving him a good brushing.

Silvex, Meanwhile, was letting his mind drift. He then saw an opportunity as he sensed Ryder was going to end his Brush-Down of chase soon. Having a feeling this might work, he focused on the brush.

Ryder's Pup pad went off, and he got it out of his pocket, not aware he dropped the brush, or so he _thought._

"Y-y-yea, R-right there!" Chase Moaned, not realising he was being brushed by no one. All the pups gasped, excluding Silvex, but no one took notice of this, the brush was brushing Chase by itself. It was glowing silver and hitting all of the spots, or so Chase had voiced.

Ryder had got off the phone to see his Shepherd being brushed by no one! HE gasped loudly, enough to bring Silvex out of his trance, which made the brush fall to the floor, now dead as it was before Ryder grabbed it.

There was a long silence.

…

"Uhhh, what just happened dudes?" Zuma asked no one in particular as Ryder picked to Brush up and eyed it closely. Ryder fiddled with the brush, All the pup, Except Silvex, Watching him. Chase had frozen still when he found out the brush was moving by itself.

"Not sure Zuma…" Ryder said, walking away and placing the brush back in the storage. After a few more moments, he said "Okay pups, time for bed!" As if on cue, each and every pup, Minus Chase and Silvex, yawned.

Only to be startled by loud Thunder.

"Awww man, I hate thunder!" Marshall said quietly. Silvex Giggled while Chase was lost deep in thought.

Later, everyone except Chase was fast asleep. Chase had oddly Decided to go out onto the balcony to think, not caring that he was getting soaked. He got up onto the railing and sighed. What the heck was that dream earlier? Did he really mate with Marshall? did he really believe for once, that was the real deal? Chase could only-

Suddenly, a Crash of loud thunder Roared above, Lightning striking the Tower's lightning rod. Unfortunately, this startled chase, who fell off the railing,

Towards the ground

Chase's Heart stopped, time stopped.

…

Chase was done for, he'd never survive this fall alive.

But JUST as he was about to hit the ground head first, he stopped.

He felt,

Warm, Dry, and Safe.

Slowly but surely, he raised up higher into the air, Eyes wide as he reach the balcony to see…

Silvex sitting on the table, eyes Glowing Silver, the same color, surrounding the Shepherd, and the husky too.

As soon as Chase as on safe ground, Silvex Collapsed, panting. Chase was too shocked to say anything at first.

When silvex got his breath back however, Chase as looking at him. ' _Afraid'_

"What did you do?" The first thing that came to Chase's mind. Silvex stuttered and tried to explain, but for all he knew, he had only just watched chase fall off, and then there he was, asking him what had just happened!

After what seemed like AGES, Chase finally spoke up. "I want an explanation of this, AND the brush incident, with all the others in the morning." Chase said sternly as he walked back inside. Silvex was speechless! How did he know about the Brush too?

Mumbling unhappily, he followed Chase inside, and slept alone that night.

Shivering, and feeling _Ice COLD_

 **WHEW! I am on FIRE Today! But no more! These Paws are tired of typing! More tomorrow though.**

 **SilverWolf Out!**


	8. VII - The Death

**Oh my god, lovepawpatrol's later update was soooo sad! BUT, Thanks to this writer, i've got the next chapter ready to publish! ^^**

 **Cheers as always reader!**

It had happened so fast.

Silvex left a note behind in the lookout tower, explaining he didn't belong here, he was different, and he was causing, "Complications" Between two certain pups. That, and he would slow down the PAW Patrol, Saying he barely remembered anything before he was rescued, and wasn't sure how he could repay the favor of Ryder letting him stay.

Chase and Marshall's heart dropped when they heard that. Not only had they been struggling with each other, the Husky was making things harder for the both of them. Each pup knew they had to get silvex back, he deserved at least a chance. Besides, it was their job to help anyone, or anypup who needed their help.

After Ryder Gave out the orders, each pup went down into their puphouses and transformed them and set off. They were to travel in pairs, Marshall and Chase in the woods, Rocky and Zuma on the shorelines, and Rubble and Skye around the town. Jake and Everest promised to keep an eye out on the mountains.

Marshall and Chase didn't talk much, they were too focused on the search, and a bit embarrassed to talk to the other. ' _Where is he? I hope he didn't take that one night too seriously,'_ Chase thought as he and the dally searched deeper into the woods.

Silvex sighed as he was walking along the cliffside. What was he to do? he was going to slow the PAW Patrol down. Not only that, he could barely remember the life he used to live! He had remembered he was somewhere else...Far away, living a different life, in a different from. He had tried, but only got headaches. Besides, if he was to stay with Ryder, he should at least help with the rescues he had watched them preform. Adventure bay was lucky to have them, but he wished he could help, somehow. He stopped at a spot and looked over the seaside. It was a beautiful evening as the sun was setting over the water, creating a romantic setting.

That was another thing.

Ever since the dream incident, he was having trouble deciding if he really wanted to come in between Chase and Marshall. They were meant for each other! But all he was doing was keeping them distracted, making Chase space off often, and marshall, all the more clumsier. That, and he was invading their dreams often. That wasn't right, dreams were like secrets. Only you could tell someone else about them, you didn't expect the other person to know exactly what happened, especially since the naughty dream were starting to have Silvex in them. He watched as a dream Silvex got his game on and virtually had a threesome with the other two pups. And He couldn't explain what had happened that night to chase, who let it slide, but demanded an explanation soon, that, and not to have anything else weird happen. SIlvex complied, but the urge to use these powers was like not being able to use the bathroom. it's like the energy needed to be used!

Silvex failed to notice the cliff he was sitting on was crumbling.

Chase and Marshall were just ready to give up. They had searched all day, and not a clue where the husky was. "Chase, D-do you think he's...Gone?" Marshall asked. Chase looked back at his best friend/crush and sighed.

"Possibly Marshall, He may have moved on to another town or some other place. I-I think it was my fault," Chase said as Marshall grew curious at the remark. "He...He saved my life one time, He didn't know how, it was something i had never seen before. I fell off the Lookout tower balcony on that stormy night, and i would've died, but he...he levitated me with some strange power. He's not a normal pup." Chase finished as marshall gasped.

Silvex had saved chase. His crush.

Marshall had talked to Ryder about these feelings he had been experiencing. Now he didn't say anything about the dream, but Ryder told marshall he was in love with the shepherd. That didn't make sense, Male dogs didn't like male dogs in that way, Could they? Marshall thanked Ryder, and the 10 year old promised not to the the traffic cop pup. But now, he had the same feelings for the Husky. He was handsome, cute, and kind. He always made sure everyone was okay, and was often willing to take the blame if there was trouble. Marshall wasn't sure if he wanted CHase, Silvex, or Both!

Chase was sniffing around one last time as Marshall spaced off when he caught a scent. A familiar one.

"Marshall! I smell Silvex's Scent! He went that way!" Snapping back to reality, the dally followed Chase as the rushed through the woods towards the cliffside.

IT was uncertain what happened next but it went something like this.

Chase and Marshall Reached the cliffside to see Silvex sitting at the edge. Calling out the husky's name, Silvex turned around to see the two pups he dearly loved.

For the last time as the cliff below him gave out.

Chase and Marshall ran to the edge, to watch Silvex fall to the rock below that would become his grave.

The Screams from Chase and Marshall could be heard for miles as Silvex closed his eyes and prepared for the end.

 _...It's not the first time you'll die…_

 **CLIFFHANGER! *Insert Evil Laugh***

 **HAng tight! The next chapter will be posted sooner that you think!**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT!**


	9. VIII - The Revival

**Resuming from the cliffy!**

 **Cheers!**

Time literally stopped as Chase and marshall rode their trucks down the the beach below. Both pups were praying that Silvex would still be alive as they raced across the sand.

As they arrived at the area where Silvex fell, they looked around for Silvex. Marshall called Ryder while Chase sniffed around for the husky's scent.

" _Ryder here, did you find anything Marshall?"_ The boy asked, unaware of the situation.

"Y-yes! Silvex fell from the cliffside and down towards some rocks! W-we need help!" Marshall yelped as he ran around, looking for that silvery fur of the husky. Ryder gasped, and after a moment of silence, he called the other four pups.

"Listen up pups! Chase and Marshall found Silvex, but there's trouble! They're by the cliffs near the woods. I need everyone there, now!" All the others Began racing towards the cliffside while Ryder raced along the seaside towards Chase and Marshall's position.

Chase could smell Silvex's scent, but he couldn't pinpoint his location. As he kept going, the wind blew another scent into the shepherd's nose.

 _Blood._

Chase Sniffed harder and more frantically, if Silvex was hurt, he would need to get medical assistance, _Fast._ After what seemed like ages, Chase spotted A puddle of blood and a lifeless body.

"MARSHALL!"

Chase looked over SIlvex. He put his paw on the husky's chest as the dally came up and gasped in horror at the scary scene.

Nothing.

Chase began to cry with Marshall, and soon, they both broke down and sobbed. They lost him. Forever.

Pain…..So much Pain...The darkness didn't help as silvex groaned and got up. Yep, HE had fell from the cliffs. How did he not hear the cliff giving away under his weight? Silvex focused, and heard...Crying? What? Focusing more...Chase and Marshall? Who made them cry? Oh wait...Yea, I did. Silvex felt his eyes grow watery, knowing he was causing both pups pain. Pain! Owwwwwwwww! His chest hurt, _Badly._

Ryder and the others arrived to see Marshall and Chase, with tears in their eyes, Carrying a limp body. Everyone fell silent as they watched the pups lay Silvex's body on the sand in front of Ryder.

"W-We're so sorry R-Ryder Sir, w-we didn't reach him in t-time," the shepherd said, trying his best to fight the tears. Ryder got down and felt the husky's neck.

Silvex had heard everything, he needed to do something, or everyone would think he really was dead! Focusing hard on the same energy he had used on chase, SIlvex tried to wake up.

Ryder felt for moments, not feeling a thing, he was about to pull away when,

 _Thu-thump!_

HE felt a heartbeat.

Excited but scared, he yelled "He's alive! Marshall! CHase! Quick!" Ryder picked up the husky and got on his ATV, Marshall and CHase, in Slight Shock, Scrambled onto their vehicles and rode ahead of Ryder, the others following close behind as they raced towards Katie's Place.

' _Please be okay Silvex,'_ Both the dally and shepherd thought as they raced through adventure bay.

Silvex's Collar was glowing silver, Ryder not noticing.

Rushing into Katie's shop, who was sitting and reading a book, saw the pup in Ryder's arms. Katie and silvex were pretty close, as he visited when the PAW Patrol was away on a rescue.

"Oh my god! Silvex!" Katie said as he grabbed him from Ryder.

"He needs your help katie! Can you do anything?" the worried boy asked, while Marshall and Chase ran in after him.

"I'll see what i can do!" Katie said as she carried the husky into the back. Ryder turned to see two worried Pups.

"Nothing we can do but wait," Ryder said as the others arrived. Marshall Howled sadly while chase's head lowered. Ryder took a seat and began twiddling with this thumbs nervously.

Katie had hooked up Silvex to a bunch of machines and began assessing the damage. Both of his hind legs hand broken bones, he had 4 cracked ribs, two concussions, and many cuts and wounds, he was still bleeding. As katie worked furiously to get the medical supplies ready, Silvex's Body began to glow.

"C-come on!" Silvex Grunted, Focusing hard on himself. When he befriended katie, she was the first to witness his true power, when a shelf nearly fell on Cali. Using his powers to prevent an ugly scene, Katie thanked him and asked if he could help around the shop. Silvex thought it was perfect to channel his energy and test his powers. He was even able to lift heavy crates katie couldn't lift! He also Proved he could heal others when katie got a nasty cut. Focusing, the cut slowly closed up, and the girl said it felt warm and no longer painful, and that after awhile, there was no infection. Now silvex was trying to use these powers on himself, not realising he was creating a chain reaction.

"Katie could only stare and watch as Silvex glew brighter, his cuts and Gashes disappearing, and the sound of cracking could be heard, but he was also changing.

He was growing slightly bigger, his fur darkening to a very dark shade of blue, the only white left now was on his muzzle, ears, paws, and tail. The to katie's shock, Angel-like wings began growing out of his back! The stopped after awhile, the same shade of blue except the tips, which were silvery white. After a few more minutes, SIlvex stopped glowing and his breathing could be heard. not wasting time katie checked him over again.

All broken bones had healed, no trace of infection, and all cuts were completely healed. He was now slightly bigger than Chase! Before, he was only slightly smaller.

Silvex could feel the pain fade away, and he could see light. Not waiting to ask questions, he ran towards it. Slowly but surely, his eyes opened. Katie gasped as she saw the husky wake up

"Are you okay Silvex?! How do you feel?" Silvex sat up, surprising Katie. "I feel fantastic Katie!...Why are you staring at me like that?"

Ryder was still out in the front, Marshall Crying his eyes out, Chase pacing back and forth in front of the doors. After an hour, the doors opened and everyone turned their heads to see...A new pup.

 _...Silvex…_

 **Done and Done! Finished this in a rush so, excuse any errors! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. IX - The Solution

**10th Chapter! WOOHOO!  
with more that 25 reviews, i want to thank all who supported me, now onto the chapter!**

 **Cheers!**

"Silvex! You're okay!" Ryder said he he picked up the pup and hugged him tightly. Normally, this would cause the husky discomfort, but he didn't feel any.

' _Strange,'_ he thought as Ryder put him down, and was immediately tackled by Chase. Silvex could clearly smell the tears on Chase's fur, of himself and Marshall. Yep, they both did cry over him.

"You scared me to death Silvex! What if you had died?" Chase almost let his secret slip, that he loved the husky, by held it back. But Silvex could see the words swirl in his mind.

' _That's new,'_ The dark blue pup thought as he got a light bulb and decided to go with his bold idea.

"I heard you and Marshall were crying over me. Do you maybe care for me more that just a friend?" Silvex asked as the others gasped, Chase blushing deep red.

"Just joking!" The husky grinned as he got up and stretched, his wings then arched out, surprising everyone, minus Katie.

"Dude! Like, whewe did those come fwom?" Zuma asked in amazement as silvex gave them a few flaps to see if they worked. Yep, slightly hovering above the ground, he landed to speak.

"Not exactly sure, but in order to explain, i must show you all what katie has seen me doing around the shop." Silvex said. With everyone watching closely, he got a mischievous smile and looked at Marshall.

Marshall suddenly felt himself being lifted off the ground! As he looked down, he was indeed hovering slightly above the ground, before flying slowly over Ryder and the other's Silvex focusing hard on the dally, doing a few aerial tricks.

"Neat moves Marshall!" Skye giggled as Chase watched worriedly, but sighed as Marshall was put back down. "I can also use these powers to manipulate dreams and heal, but it requires most of my attention, or it won't work. I also appear to be able to see slightly into the future and read people's minds if they're unaware of my presence," Silvex said, feeling the word come to him. The pups Minus Chase and Marshall, Flooded him with questions.

"Can you really see into the future?" Rocky asked as the husky nodded.

"Yes, for example, Ryder is about to get a call from mayor goodway, Chickaletta disappeared again, and she needs help." Just a few seconds later, Ryder's pup pad went off. It was indeed mayor goodway, Upset that chickaletta was missing again. After Ryder was finished, everyone was amazed.

"Come on Skye, Rubble. You can help me while the other's help Silvex home, if he may, katie?" Ryder asked as Skye and Rubble ran to their vehicles.

"I don't see why not, he has no injuries, but if anything happens, have him come back' She said, Marshall howling happily that Silvex as okay. Chase was glad too, but kept his cool, not aware that the husky could sense his feelings.

Grinning, he asked "Can i ride with Chase?" The shepherd was surprised by this, but before he could say anything, Ryder OK'ed it.

Hopping into his Blue truck, Silvex made comfortable in the passenger seat, and watched his Police pup get in front of him and began to drive, with Marshall Close behind, followed by Rocky and Zuma.

Marshall had a hard time concentrating as they crossed the bridge, Both Chase and Silvex were riding ahead of them, Chase with his cute professional look, and silvex's fur in the wind as very distracting. Luckily, there was no accident as They arrived back at the lookout.

After sometime, Ryder returned with rubble and skye, having found chickaletta and returned her to mayor goodway. Zuma and Rocky were playing outside, while Chase, Marshall, and Silvex were inside. Rubble and Skype joined the pair while Ryder went into the tower to check on his other pups.

He found Chase and Marshall, asleep next to each other, Silvex watching over them. "Hey Silvex! How are you doing?" He asked as Silvex turned to smile at the boy.

"They're tired from today's events. Can't blame them, i feel a little tired myself," The husky replied as he got up and layed next to Chase, Yawning.

"Don't worry Silvex, you can rest, im sure Adventure bay will stay quiet for a little while longer," Ryder said as he left the room. Silvex had a plan for both the dally and shepherd.

Focusing hard, he began to enter the dreamscape as he closed his eyes, lulling Chase and Marshall into it as well.

-DREAMSCAPE-

Chase opened his eyes to see he was at the same pond he had found silvex at. Yawning, he got up and spotted Marshall on the other side of the pond, also yawning. He walked towards the center of the shallow body of water, Marshall soon doing the same.

"Are we?" Marshall began, but was interrupted.

"Yes. All here, in the same dream." A familiar voice rang out. Chase and Marshall turned to see Silvex approaching them. with a frown on his face.

"What? How is this possible?" Chase asked the husky.

"Did you forget? I have the power to manipulate and control dreams. Although i don't want to bring nightmares, only make sure you two get some good sleep." Silvex replied as Chase and Marshall blushed. Silvex flinched. It was time.

"Chase? Marshall? I have something I need to tell the both of you." The husky said as he sat down. Chase and Marshall exchanged worried looks.

"I love you. The both of you."

There was another long silence.

Chase had spaced of, Marshall whimpering before he spoke up.

"Silvex? H-how can you love both of us at the same time?" the dally said.

Silvex sighed. "I just don't know Marshall. I care for you and Chase alot. That's why I ran away. You love each other. I didn't want to be breaking hearts."

"Wait, you know?!" Chase said as he heard the husky's word. He nodded as he continued.

"To me, it was obvious as the light of day." Silvex grew quiet, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Y-you love me Chase?" Marshall asked, red as his firetruck. Chase blushed too, and mumbled a yes. Marshall then ran up to chase, tackling him. Chase expected anger, but the dally instead kissed him.

Chase was in heaven as they kissed for what seemed like centuries.

Silvex waited patiently as Marshall got off the shepherd and both looked at silvex.

"I also knew that you had a crush on me as well. Both of you did. But you had each other, i never wanted to cause any trouble." Silvex said as he lowered his head. Marshall looked at Chase, and Chase looked back at the dally before they both approached him.

When he looked up, both kissed him.

Silvex moaning slightly as he tried to return the favor, all three pups feeling heat coiling up in their stomachs.

"Y-you're okay with this?" SIlvex asked as Chase nodded.

"we can always try Silvex, you care for us, we want to return the favor, you handsome rogue," Chase said as Marshall licked Silvex's neck, Silvex blushed redder, deciding to stop it before it got out of hand.

"T-thank you Marshall, Chase, b-but let's wait for when we are awake, yes?" The Husky said, both pups blushing, forgetting they were in a dream.

"Yea," Marshall said as Silvex kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Now then, it's time to wake up," Silvex said as his eyes glowed silver, the dreamscape beginning to crumble and fade away.

 **If you haven't, go and read my One-shot, 'Dawn of Shadex'. Its an alternate ending to last chapter, 'VIII - The Revival'.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


	11. X - The Past

**Alright, so , kinda have writer's block, but lovepawpatrol's Story gave me an idea.**

 **Cheers!**

Silvex was nervous as he stared at Ryder.

This was a life changing choice he had to consider

Ryder had offered to him the opportunity to join the paw patrol. He had mastered his new moves in the past month, and also gave Chase and Marshall many sleepless nights. His transformation had changed _Everything_ But his mind.

Shortly after he learned how his wings worked, he was often helping Skye with aerial rescues. Of course, this didn't mean he followed close behind Chase or Marshall when they were on a rescue.

He was fascinated by Chase's Spy upgrade, and impressed by Marshall's medic upgrade. HE remembered once that when Marshall was sick for the day, but Ryder needed his Medical skills, Silvex offered to take his place. He also had managed to learn to control every pup's vehicles and Marshall had taught him all he knew about first aid. Silvex did an excellent job that day, and lets just say he got special treatment from marshall that night because of it.

He looked after Chase when he got his puppy cold during that medieval play adventure bay was having. Even if Chase whined and begged Silvex for him to heal the cold away, Silvex declined, saying he would be fine, and he needed to heal naturally. No one had noticed, but when Ryder showed Silvex the lab where he made the pup's houses / vehicles, Silvex had found he had a love for technology. He was often found tinkering with something of his or reading books about engineering. So it surprised him When he managed to get Chase's Spy drone upgraded. Faster, Stealthier, and better Signal with Ryder's pup pad. And yes, Chase did reward him that night. But that's not PG-13.

Silvex had also using more powers. Teleportation, Drawing power from the moonlight, and slightly manipulating what he said were called 'The Elements'. No know knew what he had said, but all in good time, is all he would say. But he did show Chase what he shepherd had watched one time as he gave Four examples.

He made a Tree grow from its seed in 5 minutes, Started and extinguished a fire just by Staring, Levitated, and froze water, and created a small tornado. Chase Promised not to tell anyone, Minus Marshall, about silvex's elemental powers.

Silvex had also been spending time that the pond to.

Now NOBODY Knew what it was, but Silvex wouldn't say. "I don't quite know much either," Silvex would always reply.

Silvex Gasped as he saw the pure white retriever fall from the very same cliffs he fell from. HE had been watching this pup for awhile now, and wondered if it was the right thing to do to send Blue to help the poor pup. He had no family, and the world he lived in was full of darkness and hatred. Silvex wished he could do more, But he wasn't able to travel between Universes and Dimensions.

He had figured out that when he became the Gatekeeper.

When he had got lost in a cave and found what he called, 'The Master Star', He knew what he was to do now. But he had to wait until the right moment in order to be able to travel to other worlds. At least he could watch the pup named max fall into the sea water. He smiled, knowing that the Sea was another source of power for himself when the sun was out and the moon was nowhere in the skies.

After a while, having helped the paw patrol out of a few tight situations during rescues, Ryder began to think about having Silvex on the team. He wasn't sure, as the husky had a bit of an immature side, so he decided to wait and see what time would tell.

Chase knew his Mates were very loving, and they each cared for the other two. He remembered the day they all got their game on. It was a hot summer night, and one of them was in heat. Needless to say, it was a very hot night, Chase thought, feeling sore in both his groin and butt.

Silvex often did what he could when he wasn't busy, helping around the lookout tower. He Checked the pups vehicles twice a week, except Chase and Marshall. which was twice a DAY. He also helped Marshall out when his bad luck got the best of him, and made sure no one got hurt. He even drove nightmares away from all the pups. Especially Chase and Marshall, HE watched those two like a hawk.

Silvex held his breath as tested the pond. He reached in with one paw, aaannnnndddd...

It worked!

His paw tickled has he felt it go in deeper than it was supposed to do. He pulled out and peered into the reflection, seeing Max testing his teleport powers and surprising everest. HE giggled, ' _Nice move kid,'_ The husky thought. He wanted to get a closer look, but decided to wait till the right moment to do so.

So now what was he to say as Ryder and the others watched him.

After a long silence he spoke.

"Yes. I accept your offer."

 **Sorry for the short chapter, i'm feeling a little under the weather right now. But anyways, YES, i am hinting that something bigger here, with lovepawpatrol's fanfic being mentioned as part of the story.**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


	12. XI - The End?

**Chapter 12, 6 Chapters ago, we had a lovely naughty dream of Chase and Marshall, and i know the smut lovers out there are dying for another scene like that, so i regretfully present my latest chapter.**

It was a long day, after Silvex was accepted into the PAW Patrol, getting his tag communicator. It was Dark blue with a gear with 8 cogs, and if you looked closely enough, there was a Crescent moon in the middle of the gear. Silvex was proud of this, but he didn't boast or anything.

After he performed the pledge and got this collar, he was outside with the other pups.

"Neat collar Silvex! Great to have you with us!" Skye said as she was practicing more back flips. Silvex smiled at the cockapoo.

"Thanks Skye, can't wait to get started!" Silvex said excitedly as he headed off to the lab, when he ran into Marshall, who ran around the bend too fast coming out of the tower and crashed into him. Marshall smiled as the husky laughed. "Oh Marshall, you're so adorable when you're clumsy," Marshall blushed as he said this.

"Where are you off to Silvex?" The dally asked as his mate got up.

"Off to the lab, i'm working on something." Silvex replied as he got into the elevator with Marshall.

"Sounds fun! Can i come too?" He asked Silvex, who smiled, unable to resist the puppy face Marshall was giving him.

"Of course you can," the husky said as Marshall yelled 'Yes!' making Silvex laugh as the elevator descended. Marshall wasn't aware that Silvex felt heat settling in his groin. he had asked Chase to meet him down there for some 'fun'.

"Hey Chase! Didn't know you were here!" Marshall said as the dally walked up and kissed the shepherd. Moaning, Chase returned the kiss, heat stirring in his stomach. Silvex joined them, licking the police pup's Cheek. Already, the husky could feel himself getting harder as he softly bit Chase's neck. "Marshall noticed SIlvex member and smiled.

"Time for fun?" He asked. THe other two nodded as Marshall felt heat in his groin too. Silvex got started as he knelt down and licked Chase's Knot, making him moan loudly, while marshall got a clear view of the husky's hole and began to lick, making the dark blue pup moan as well. After his member was fully hard, Chase moved around and began licking Marshall's hole, making the dally moan as he enjoyed the taste. Silvex wasted no time and began licking marshall's member now, enjoying the taste.

"Silvex...Chase…" Marshall moaned as he felt himself Cum over Silvex's face. The Husky licked the white substance up, licking his lips.

"Tasty!" Silvex said while Chase got ready to mount Marshall

"Ready my fire pup?" Chase asked as Marshall nodded, Redder than his fire truck. Slowly but surely, Chase pushed inwards, both he and the dally moaning loudly. Silvex got up, his member still hard, and Got behind Chase and asked him.

"Ready my Police pup?" He asked as chase blushed deep red to as Silvex Got on him and Pushed his member into Chase's ass. All three pups were moaning, Chase in heaven, Marshall loving the feeling of Chase, and Silvex Enjoying Chase's tight hole. Both he and Chase's Thrusts were in rhythm and made it even more pleasureable. Chase struggling not to howl loudly while Silvex wings arched out, the husky moaning louder than ever. Marshall had gotten hard again, and felt himself getting close again. Chase could feel Marshall squeezing his member and felt close as well. Both The dally and shepherd howled as they both came at the same time. Chase's ass squeezed Silvex's knot tightly, sending the husky over the edge as well. After minutes, the orgasms were over, and the three had collapsed on each other.

Silvex was the first to get up, pulling out of chase and began licking his hole clean, making the police pup moan more. After that, he began licking and kissing both of his mates, growling happily. Chase got up next, pulling out of Marshall. The dally whimpered as he felt empty, but moaned more as Chase began licking his hole clean too, while SIlvex licked Marshall clean as well. Marshall was enjoying the attention from his two mates, who kissed him at the same time. The three, after some more licking, cleaning themselves, went back to the elevator, up to the ground floor.

The three sat down together to watch the others play Tag, all three yawning. "Had fun boys?" Silvex said, both of his mates nodding. Silvex giggled before setting his head down and quickly falling asleep. Chase and marshall fell asleep too, both of them feeling quite satisfied.

Rocky Stared at the three, smelling the musk coming off of them. Yep. they had done it again. He sighed as he sat, wishing he had someone to love. More specifically, _Zuma._

The mix sighed as he watched the chocolate lab run after rubble. HE wanted Zuma to be his, but how could he say it?

He didn't see Silvex, who faked his slumber, walk up next to him.

"You know, Sighing and wishing won't get you the boy Rocky"

Rocky yelped, never hearing the Husky walk up to him, and he had the best hearing of the entire group!

"Oh jeez silvex! Don't scare me like that!" The recycling pup said as his gaze returned to Zuma.

"You know Rocky, Zuma likes you too, he just doesn't know how to ask, just like you're to afraid to tell him." Silvex said as Rocky could only stare.

"How do you know these things?!"

"I guess i can see these kind of things much more easier that your average everyday pup. I knew that when i could see Chase and Marshall," The husky replied, looking back at his two mates, who were sleeping peacefully. "Besides, don't tell him, but i've seen the dreams he has about you." He added, making the mix blush.

"He likes me back?" Rocky asked

"Yes rocky, but don't act like you've known… it's complicated to explain, just admit your feelings, and he will most likely return them." The husky said. Rocky smiled,

"Thanks Silvex!" He said and walked off to find Zuma. SIlvex returned to his two mates and laid down in between them and yawned. He watched Rocky and Zuma Sitting by the chocolate lab's puphouse as he said something, Silvex had to hear this.

"Wocky? Did you need to tell me something?" Zuma asked. Rocky nodded as he began.

"Zuma, for a long time, since we've met, i've always wanted to tell you something. I was too afraid, but now, i'm ready." He said as Zuma felt a blush forming on his face.

"Zuma, I love yo-Oof!"

As soon as the word love came out, Zuma knew what was coming. HE tackled the mix and began licking him, before gazing into his eyes, and kissing him deeply, not caring about the giggles and awww'es Skye and Rubble were giving them. Silvex Smiled as both went into Zuma's puphouse, the door closing behind them.

Now he had to think. He had the ability to travel to different universes, but the ability to travel to a different dimension was not in his grasp yet. He had been watching over Max the white retriever for sometime now. Now he was tempted to visit him, but when he became a gatekeeper, he had been told some things should not be messed with until the right moment came around. Until the time was right, Silvex refrained from entering max's universe for now. but that didn't stop him from watching.

"Just like me!" Silvex said aloud to no one, thinking of how max had joined the paw patrol.

Silvex giggled as he fell asleep, his sensitive ears detecting moaning from a certain chocolate lab's house.

 **IF you want, i can write about Rocky and Zuma getting their game on, but i don't know who tops! Anyway, XSniderXD will include an OC of mine in his story! WOOHOO!**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**

 **P.S - KNDfreak**

 **Yes, me and lovepawpatrol are working together, but he would like to wait before Max and Silvex meet, so, enjoy cameos only!**


	13. XII - The Letter

**Let's get crack a lackin!**

 **News will be at the end, Cheers!**

Silvex Sighed happily as he finished his latest study project. He was getting stronger over time with his powers. He was close to learning to jump between dimensions. He had found out when he did, his form would change shape. He knew what that meant, and was a bit excited to try it out.

Lately though, he was mastering his latest power, Time manipulation. The ability to travel through time, freezing it, and Foreseeing it amazed the husky and he worked hard to learn the secrets. Being a gatekeeper had its advantages.

When he wasn't busy, he helped the PAW Patrol wherever he could. His engineering knowledge he gained by the many hours down in the lab ment he was good with tech, and his wings and powers meant he could move the rescues along faster, and with less dangerous conditions. His constant checks on the pups vehicles ment they never broke down, and actually functioned much more smoothly. He was proud to be part of an important group.

Rubbing his eyes after finishing chapter 32 of 246 of the book of timekeepers, he decided to see his mates, maybe tease them a little, and head to the pond to see a certain white pup.

Getting on the elevator, he waited as the elevator went up to the top, where the pups were eating dinner. Silvex smiled as he saw his two favorite pups in the world.

"Good evening, Chase, Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, Skye, Rocky, AAANNNDDD Ryder." Silvex said, addressing everyone in the room as he got to his bowl and began to hungrily chow down on the food.

"Hey Silvex," everyone said back, Ryder on his pup pad, the others eating as well.

"So how is everyone today? Did Cap'n turbot have the bee's nest safely removed from the lighthouse?" Silvex asked, remembering the call Ryder got today.

"Yep! The bees are happily home at Al's farm, making sweet honey," Skye replied as she finished her meal.

"Lovely," Silvex replied as he bumped his hip against marshall's, making the dally blush a little. "Anyways, im off to my pond, i'll be back later than usual Ryder." The husky told the ten year old.

"Okay, dont stay out too long Silvex," Ryder said as he took the elevator down to the lab. While Silvex waited, he decided to tase some more.

"Ill see you later my special pups," He said to Chase and Marshall, kissing both of them on the cheeks as the elevator returned and SIlvex took it to the ground level, leaving Marshall and Chase blushing madly.

Silvex walked for awhile, enjoying the sunset as he watched the moon rise higher into the sky. Feeling its warm rays of light, Silvex could feel his energy filling up, and soon was at the special pond of his.

Peering in, he focused on Max and soon saw the pup performing the pledge. "Yes!" He said aloud. "The time grows near...:" He watched as Blue and max walked outside the lookout to talk.

He was interested in blue, as he was an old spirit and knew a lot, silvex wished he could ask blue a few questions as he watched them talk.

"...I have seen another pup who holds power just like you but h is not from this world."

"What do you mean power just like me?"

"He can do everything you can and more for now he is more powerful then you."

"Wow what's his name?"

"His name is Silvex and he has been watching you a lot it is one of his powers that he can see into other worlds for all I know he could be watching us right now."

"What why has he been watching me for?"

"I don't know why Max but I'm sure one day you and Silvex will meet each other."

"That would be cool to meet another pup with powers like me."

Silvex was shocked, He and Blue didnt have any connection! How did he know? But he was not prepared for the next part.

"...I'm dying my power is running low and unlike you there is no way for me to regain my power I have lived for over 5000 years Max an it is nearly my time to go. When I go the rest of my power will be given to you my chosen one and then you will know all the word to the powers I have given you Max."

Silvex head was spinning. So soon?! Well, the least he could do was plan ahead. He watched Max and Everest Teleport away and appear on the cliff, looking over the sea.

' _Poor pup, Blue is very close to him, i must meet him soon! I wonder if i can sing him to sleep from here...'_ Silvex thought as he began a familiar Song.

" **Come little Child, i'll take thee away, Into a land of enchantment…"**

" **Come little Child, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows…"**

Silvex sighed as he watched Max and everest fall asleep, unsure if the song worked. Head buzzing with emotions, he ran back to the lookout.

When he saw the tower, he teleported without a noise to the top. Looking around, he got a piece of paper and his quill and jar of ink, which was his prefered writing tool, and began writing a Letter.

Finishing, he created an envelope from some more paper and put the neatly folded letter inside. Closing the envelope, he Created a gray (Almost silver like) Wax seal on it and ran off, teleporting again onto the ground and back to the pond.

Concentrating hard, He thought of Max's universe, only this time, using the time powers he had learned, Thought of it three days later after Blue told max about his death. The pond glowed, and kissing the letter good luck, he threw it into the pond, the piece of paper disappearing in a light of rainbow colors.

Tired, he spread his wings out, and stepped on the pond, which had stopped glowing. It was energy draining to use the portal, Just a few days ago, he had visited another Universe, and did that Universe's rocky a favor by reviving someone with a spell he had learned from a ancient temple in the far south. That Rocky was a bit grouchy, but he couldn't blame him, the one pup he cared for had died, and silvex hoped he had made things right once more.

After he felt much better, from drawing more energy from the moon, he set off back to the lookout, smiling as he thought of his two favorite pups he was going to have fun with tonight in their dreamscape.

 **SUPRISE! Yes me and LPP Are working together, Max and Silvex will meet together very soon!**

 **Also, Yes, i also hinted Silvex was that misterious pup from the second chapter of XSniderXD's 'Never give up' Story. OH THE GLORY THAT SILVEX IS A GATEKEEPER! Also, i have decided to write about Zuma and Rocky getting their game on, BUT, an answer to a reviewers question, no, there will be no sex toys. Sorry, cant see how that will work.**

 **One last thing, To see what Silvex wrote in the letter, keep your eyes peeled for it on LPP's Story, and Rocky will top Zuma.**

 **CHEERS AND REVIEW AS ALWAYS MY FELLOW WRITERS! ^3^**


	14. XIII - The Retriever

**Here is the special Chapter for those who are reading LPP Story. Its an extra long one!**

Silvex's mind was lost in deep thought.

There was more to blue than he had originally thought. It was sad too see the spirit leave this world so soon after Silvex heard of him. He hoped the letter would be there on time.

Now came the more important part, Max.

"Gotcha Zuma!" Rocky said as he pounced The chocolate lab who was unaware of the blue mix, sneaking up on him. Zuma yelped, only to laugh as he and his new mate began to play with each other, Silvex watching from the tower's balcony.

After blue was gone, Max would probably see Silvex as a new mentor, After all, in the past month, he had been able to travel around the world with ease, Visiting as many temples and ruins, learning all he could about magic and the secrets of the gatekeepers.

Sighing, he didnt see Both Chase and Marshall sneak up. Both pups kissed him, Marshall on the right, Chase on the left, making the Husky blush very red.

"Well hello my Special ones, how was your rescue? Are Cap'n turbot and his cousin alright?" Silvex asked.

"Yep! They are safe and sound," Marshall replied while SIlvex kissed Chase and Marshall back.

"Good. That sailor could really use some help these days with his clumsiness," SIlvex said as he got up. "I have to go now, Remember about the white retriever i told you about?" Chase and Marshall nodded.

"He's going to need my help more than ever now, and i have to make sure everything is alright, i can sense something bad happening right now, ill be back soon, my special boys," Silvex said as he spread his wings and took off to the pond, Chase And Marshall waving the husky goodbye.

It didn't take Silvex long to reach the pond, as he came in for a gentle landing, barely disturbing the shallow waters. Thinking hard, He got an image of Mr. porter's Shop on fire, Max running in with a shield around him. Silvex prayed Max would be alright as he watched the rescue go underway.

"...I'm sorry Ryder this maybe the end for me I don't have the power to teleport out Alex got out I will try be ok but if I'm not…"

' _Nonononono! Not after all you've been through!'_ Silvex thought as he watched, whimpering as he watched the building burn more

 **BOOM!**

Silvex held his breath as he watched The ugly explosion knock everyone back. Silvex was itching to jump in and save max, but the time wasn't right!

HE watched as a fireball bolted out of the flames, realizing very quick what it was. ' _MAX!'_ He almost cried out as he watched the white pup burn in the flames. He whimpered more as he watched marshall extinguish Max with his water cannons, the retriever now black from being burnt.

Silvex then sensed that max's power level was low. ' _If only i could teach him to use power from the moon!'_ Silvex thought as he watched Ryder scooped up the pup and got on his ATV And raced to the beach

"GOGOGO!" Silvex shouted as he watched the boy drive into the water and dip part of max's body into the seawater.

Silvex felt nothing at first, but slowly, he could feel power surging into Max's Body. ' _Yes!'_ SIlvex sighed deeply, thinking he had almost lost Max for a moment. After a moment of relief, Silvex got up and once again looked into the pond.

Max had came to after he fainted from the fire, and his fur was now an ugly burnt black. HE had teleported onto the cliffs adn now was looking over the sea and up at the moon. From SIlvex's veiw, it looked like Max was looking back at him. seeing his fur, silvex got an idea. Hovering above the Pond, he thought hard on Max's Body, and channeled the energy into Max's universe. Silvex Grinned as he saw Max glow white.

' _Its working!'_ Silvex thought as he concentrated harder and harder, sending all the energy he could to Max, and also making his black fur change back into its original pure white color. After twenty minutes, Silvex was finished as he fell to the ground, splashing water everywhere, panting hard. But slowly, the gained more energy as the moonlight shone on his body.

Getting up and sitting on the edge of the pond once more, he saw his idea worked. Max's was colored white again, but now resting at the lookout, he was struggling to breathe.

' _Nothing more i can do,'_ SIlvex thought as he bade the white pup good luck and flew off. ' _Whoa, how long was i there?'_ Silvex thought, flying through the night sky.

The night was always a peaceful time to the husky as he landed on the balcony of the lookout tower, seeing the pups heading off to bed.

"Im back! Did i cause any worry?" He asked as the pups and Ryder smiled. Silvex did this often, and at first, it did worry them, but they learned to get used to it.

"Not at all Silvex," Ruder said as The husky entered the elevator.

"Good night Ryder!" All the pups said, except for Zuma, who said 'Wyder'.

"Good night pups!" Ryder replied as he yawned and headed off to his bedroom, the elevator descending now. SIlvex spotted Zuma and Rocky rubbing against each other. Yep, another night of fun for them.

"If i remember, it's Marshall's turn tonight," The husky said. He took turns with sleeping with his mates when they slept outside in the puphouses. Tonight, he was with Marshall.

Kissing Chase goodnight, HE and the dally entered the red puphouse and got comfy.

"Good night Silvex," Marshall yawned as he rubbed against Silvex.

"Good night Cutie," Silvex replied, licking Marshall, lulling the fire pup to sleep. Smiling, Silvex fell asleep, and looked over the others.

He didnt look in Rocky's puphouse, the moans were hard to miss, Skye dreaming of wings like Silvex's, Rubble having a nightmare of spiders. Silvex quickly chased away the bad spirits, and created a nice dream of a big bone for Rubble, the pup now happily chewing the giant bone. Moving on, he looked at Ryder.

Nothing.

Oh well, Silvex thought as he arrived at Chase, the shepherd dreaming of him and the Husky having some personal alone time. Silvex didn't mind these moments, as long as the other pup isn't too neglected.

Silvex returned to his body and let his spirit rest.

 **Thats all for now! Stay tuned and-**

 **What? Were not done? F**k.**

 **Sorry! Keep reading!**

The dawn came once more as Silvex got up and stretched out his body and wings.

Chase came out of his puphouse a moment later, Silvex giggled, as he enjoyed spending the mornings with his police pup.

"Morning my sexy police pup," Silvex said, brushing up against Chase, making him blush as they arrived at the cliff to watch the sunrise and to look out over Adventure bay, like they had always done.

After some silence, they both headed back and woke the others, and soon, the entire PAW Patrol was in the elevator, Silvex preventing a crash with Marshall thanks to his powers, and were ascending upwards towards the top for breakfast.

"Morning Pups!" Ryder greeted them as they got to their bowls and replied "Morning Ryder!" (Zuma - "Mowning Wyder!")

Silvex had a feeling today was the day. Today the time was right.

Today, he would meet Max.

Excited he snarfed his food down quickly and was done in seconds.

"Can i go now Ryder?" He asked, the boy amused at his excitement.

"Sure, but if we need you, come back to the tower." Ryder said as Silvex Said goodbye to everyone, and kissing his two mates, he flew out the balcony door, and rushed towards the pond

After what seemed like hours, he landed at his usual spot and quickly peered into the pond, thinking of Max's World.

The pond revealed an image Silvex dreaded to see. He watched as Blue said his goodbyes, Silvex couldn't help but feel tears in his eyes.

"...Thank you for everything you have done for me for being me to this world and giving me great power to help people and pups."

"Max you have more power then you could ever think of when I'm gone I want you try to contact Silvex using your powers but it must be at night with the moon."

"Ok I will try to talk to him."

"Good and the last thing you have to power to being back a pup from…"

Silvex Cringed as he felt Blue's energy stop. Blue was gone.

Watching Max absorb Blue's Body, Silvex Prayed silently for Blue's Spirit.

" _Safe travels my friend, even if i didnt meet you, i thank you for bringing max to a happier place."_

After awhile of sitting in silence, Silvex tag went off.

" _Silvex come in! Farmer Yumi needs our help!"_ Ryder said. Silvex Sighed as he took to the skies. Hopefully he would be back later tonight when the moon was out.

 **-TIMELAPSE-**

Silvex smiled as he returned to the lookout with the others. Another safe and successful rescue by none other than the PAW Patrol!

"Ryder, i have something important i must do tonight, i will be back later than usual tonight, Okay?" SIlvex told the ten year old.

"Okay, be careful Silvex, Remember to-"

"Yelp for help, i know Ryder," Silvex giggled and he kissed Chase and Marshall goodbye as he flew off.

Arriving at the pond again, SIlvex looked up to see the moon, bright as ever. HE was ready for whatever was about to happen next.

Before he knew it, he felt someone reaching out to him. Focusing hard, he channel his energy out into the void.

Silvex felt a connection, and soon, sent more energy into this connection, and before he knew it, a portal had opened up before him, and there, on the other side,

Was a white retriever. Standing next to Everest.

"Hello who are you?"

Silvex smiled as he replied, "My name is Silvex, You must be Max."

"So you are Silvex you're the other pup with powers nice to meet you."

"Indeed, Nice to meet you too max," Silvex paused for a moment. "I have been Watching you for a very long time now."

Hopping through, he landed next to Max, the portal closing behind him.

Max was shocked, there stood a Siberian husky, slightly bigger than chase, In Dark blue fur, the only white was on his Paws, muzzle, tail, and the end of his...Wings?!

"So i take it blue has already died?" the husky asked.

"Sadly yes Silvex he would have loved to meet you." Max replied as he let a tear fall to the ground. Silvex nodded and Stretched his WIngs out, which were sore from the rescue earlier. Max and everest were shocked to see that Silvex had beautiful wings.

"It is a pleasure to see you max, for i have been watching you for some time now. And yes, I am indeed a gatekeeper," He said to the retriever.

"Wow so the story's my mum told me about gatekeepers they are true and it's a pleasure to meet you as well but why have you been watching me for?" Max asked the Husky.

"IT was mere accident, i was looking through the wolrd of this dimension when i stumbled upon yours. I have peeked into your world when you ran away from katie's shop, you had just bitten her after a bad dream. Remember that?" Silvex said.

Max lowed his head "Yes I remember that day it was one I wish I could forget." He replied as he leaned against Everest, who nuzzled the sadden pup.

"In order for light to shine its rays of good, there must be an opposite, and that would be the darkness of the shadows." Silvex said, remembering a quote from one of his journeys.

Max looked at Silvex with a puzzled look on his face "That sounds like something my dad once told me for their to be light their must be darkness in the world."

Silvex was just as puzzled as Max. "You're father sounds interesting, but i can see in your eyes that he is no longer alive, yes?"

Max looked at Silvex with a sadden look. "Yes you are right but my whole family is no longer in the world of the living but they will always live on inside my heart and yes my dad was very interesting you would have liked him"

Silvex smiled, Glad that max wasn't too heartbroken over the loss of his family.

Suddenly, he felt darkness,

Something was causing Marshall a nightmare.

"I must go, i am needed back in my world. I shall return soon," He said to Max and Everest. They both nodded as max spoke up.

"It was nice to meet you at last Silvex." The husky smiled as he opened a portal to his home world.

"it was a PLEASURE To meet you max," Silvex said as he jumped through the portal and landed on the pond's shallow waters. Closing the portal behind him, he flew off towards the tower, intent on giving whatever Dark spirit giving his marshall a nightmare, living hell.

 **Whew! All done! SILVEX AND MAX HAVE MET! PRAISE THE LORD FOR THIS DAY! ^3^**

 **Now ima go fall dead asleep, GOODNGIHT!**


	15. XIV - The Connection

**More Crossover goodness! YAY**

"Please! I was only doing my job!" the dark gray beast screamed.

"NO MERCY FOR THE GUILTY!" Silvex screamed as he shot the beast with pure white energy, killing him.

Panting, Silvex sighed happily, satisfied that the nightmare was gone from Marshall's mind. Creating a lovely dream of him and Silvex spending the day together, The pup was back, off to the pond.

He had been spending more time at this pond, but made sure he was present when Ryder needed him. Chase and Marshall would often come with him and spend alone time together, which sometimes distracted the husky from his Gatekeeper duties.

As he was flying through the skies, it started to rain. Silvex didn't mind, he loved the rain. Gloomy weather always cheered him up, no matter what. He did a few aerial tricks in the air before landing at his pond.

Peering in once more as always, Silvex Spotted Everest and Max on the Cliff…

"OH MY!"

Silvex looked away, shocked and embarrassed that he had looked in while they were mating. Jesus!

Silvex felt heat rising in his stomach, clearly thinking of the fun he would have with is mates when things got quiet in adventure bay.

Shaking his head, Silvex decided to go back to the lookout and leave Max to himself. But before he went, he sent a spell into Max's universe, A blessing spell for everest should she get pregnant.

Taking to the rainy night sky once more, Silvex giggled as he felt the rain beat down on his body, he moaned, welcoming the feeling. He giggled more, knowing Rocky would not be too happy next morning!

True to his word, Rocky voiced his displeasure loudly as he was woken up for breakfast as the rain continued. Silvex laughed, but kept Rocky dry, the mix thanking him warmly.

Soon, they were eating their meal, Silvex eating slowly while staring outside, enjoying the rainy show. Once finished, he sat at the window, watching the rain fall. Chase and Marshall came and sat next to him while the others got pup pup boogie started.

"Isn't today such a glorious day my special pups?" The husky said, making his mates laugh before they all shared a heated three way kiss.

Grabbing a book as Chase and Marshall snuggled close for a nap, silvex resumed reading chapter 56 of 389 of the book about the history of curses and potions of the Eurasian history, the rain making a slight humming sound as it hit the ground, the sound relaxing to Silvex.

It was then that silvex decided to go take a break from his studies in the rain.

Careful not to disturb Chase or Marshall, he got up and went down the tower in the elevator.

Walking out into the rain, Silvex sighed, happy to be in the rain once more. Walking this time, he went along the cliffside, thinking about max and everest. After finding a stable spot, careful not to fall down after last time, he sat down and let the rain drench him.

" _...Hello?"_

Silvex's head shot up. Someone was calling out to him. In his mind?

Focusing hard on the voice Silvex responded,

" _Hello? Who's there?"_

" _It's max hello Silvex."_

" _Max! Its good to hear from you again, How are you and Everest? I must be honest, I actually looked into your world while you and Everest were mating, I must apologize."_

Silvex could imagine max blushing red. " _well I have somewhat done that same thing to you I was trying my new powers and looked into your world to see you kissing both Marshall and Chase so I guess we are even."_

Now it was Silvex's turn to blush. " _I suppose that is fair, I do have a love triangle with the two. Did you need anything max while we can talk to each other?"_

" _Yes I do ever since my fur turned back to white after the fire I have been glowing pure white a lot of the time do you know anything about this?"_

SIlvex grew quiet. So it did happen.

" _I may have given you a fragment of my powers of the night"._

" _wow ok well that's surprising ok then what things will happen then because it is happening more and more everyday?"_

" _Eventually, you will be able to draw power from the moon, you maybe able to see others dreams, and you now might have formed a connection to me."_

" _that's cool ok then and by any chance do you know what a red glow means Blue never told me anything about a red glow?"_

" _I'm afraid I don't know either, Your powers are something I have yet to discover. Until then, I may have put a blessing on Everest if she gets pregnant."_

" _What sort of blessing we don't even know if she will become pregnant yet but I hope she does."_

" _The blessing is that all of your offspring will have a mix of mine and your power. There is a slight chance one maybe a new Gatekeeper."_

" _Wow that sounds good but I think you should talk to Everest before doing anything like that to our pups she is the boss after all."_

Suddenly max disappeared and reappeared with a big loud crap of thunder.

" _What was that?"_

" _we have a big storm here right now,"_

Then another crap of thunder this one was a lot louder than the other one max was trying hard to keep the connection open.

Silvex focused on the connection to help, as he was doing so, he got an idea.

" _Hang on Max, I have just the thing,"_

Silvex was beginning to walk back to his lookout when,

Silvex could feel something was wrong.

" _Max? is everything alright?"_

" _I have to go the lookout is on FIRE!"_

With that max disappeared, Silvex's face paled when the connection was cut off.

' _Oh god, their lookout is on fire!'_ Silvex thought as he raced back to the pond. ' _I must help somehow!'_

When he arrived, he thought of max's world very hard.

But he didn't expect a portal so easily opened.

"SILVEX! ARE YOU THERE!? HELP MAX!"

That sounded like Ryder! Not waiting for one moment, Silvex flew into the portal, hoping he could do something to help before it was too late,


	16. XV - The Help

**Im afraid i won't update much for awhile, but don't worry! I will never forget about this story!**

Flying through the flurry of colors and energy, Silvex arrived at the other end of the portal, catching a glimpse of the sight he was fearing.

The top of the lookout was caught in a fury of a roaring blaze.

' _Must've been the lightning! But isn't that suppose to be covered by the lightning rod?'_ The husky thought as he landed next to max, who was struggling to keep the flames from spreading to the lower base.

"Max! How are you holding up?" Silvex asked as he assessed the situation.

Silvex looked over to max, who looked terrible.

"Help," Was all he could say.

Silvex could tell right away that max was in need of more energy. Focusing hard, he tried to send some of his energy to max. But strangely, Max's body rejected it.

Silvex could tell Max's power level without looking at his paw. _Below 45%_

"Silvex try help put out the fire I will hold the shield," Max said as Silvex recalled the energy that Max rejected.

The husky nodded, "Alrighty then! DAY OR NIGHT, I'M READY TO FIGHT!" SIlvex giggled a bit, having made that motto himself. Flying up, He concentrated on the rain being made by the current storm, having an idea.

Eyes glowing Blue, He began to manipulate the rainfall to increase density on the lookout. He was thinking he could channel up more water from the sea to help, but that's when it happened.

The fire had weakened the support beams, and finally, the tower began to collapse on itself. Silvex was more surprised at how quickly the tower collapsed. He saw max's shield disappear, assuming that it was too much for the retriever. As he kept manipulating the rain to extinguish the remaining flames, he could hear Ryder and the other pups yell out for their lost home.

Silvex finished and landed next to max, both of them looking at the burnt remains of the once tall tower.

Turning to Ryder, he spoke up after a dreadful silence,

"I'm sorry i couldn't save your lookout Ryder and pups." He said, feeling sad that he could not do anything now.

Ryder and the pups stared at Silvex. The husky was not sure what was up until he heard Max begin to speak.

"O right none of you but Everest have meant Silvex, Ryder pups this is Silvex he is a gatekeeper from another world."

Silvex Smiled, realizing that The others did not know him. "Hello, I am Gatekeeper Silvex, Max and I have met before."

Ryder stepped forward, " His Silvex I'm Ryder and this is Zuma, Rocky, Skye, Chase, Marshall, Rubble and this pup in my arms is Everest."

Silvex almost lost it. Holding back his laughter as best as possible, he let out a few chuckles before responding,

"I Know all of you already! Gatekeepers aren't Clueless, and I live in another world with a different Ryder. I'm part of his PAW Patrol, See?"

Silvex Revealed his Collar to the others, they were amazed at his tag.

"Wow that's so cool," he could hear the others say as Max looked at Ryder.

"Ryder has she woken up at all?" The white pup asked, Ryder looking down at Everest.

"Sorry max no she hasn't." Max whimpered as Silvex got an idea.

"Allow me Max, I can help," Silvex Focused on the Storm, dispelling it, the rain slowly died out, revealing the moon once more.

"I know what you're thinking of doing silvex she isn't sick or hurt I know why she is sleeping this long." Silvex focused on Everest, trying to sense if anything was wrong with her. He felt something, but wasn't sure. Better safe than sorry, he thought as he turned to Max.

"I am not sure Max, even a Gatekeeper cannot know everything, but at least she is fine. Does anyone have any injuries?" HE asked, looking around and trying to identify any pain.

Ryder looked at Silvex with a smile. "No everyone is fine thank you silvex, pups looks like we will be rebuilding our lookout a new and better one." The pups Cheered as Ryder said this.

Silvex smiled. "If there is anything I can do to help, just yelp for help." Silvex said, Grinning as he realized he had said the Team motto aloud.

Ryder laughed as Max turned and looked at Silvex. "Thanks for coming and helping out you better get back to your world to make sure everything is ok there we will talk soon."

Silvex nodded, making a mental note to send Max that Necklace he had found in his world.

"I suppose so, let me recharge first," Silvex said, then he walked to the edge of the cliff and spread his wings out. Slowly but surely, he could feel the never ending light of the silver Moon shine on his body, as he felt power surging into his body.

After awhile he had enough energy to open his portal back to home. He turned and said, "Until we meet again max." Silvex opened the portal and hopped through, the portal closing after he went through.

Landing with a tiny _Splash!_ , He was back at his pond, the rain still coming down as if nothing had happened. Silvex smiled as he stood there for a moment, letting the rain drench his body once more, feeling the water fall off of his body into the shallow waters.

Spreading his wings and taking off into the rainy skies, he was soon back at the lookout, Drying himself off perfectly before entering, Chase and Marshall still asleep where he had left them. Giggling quietly, he returned to his spot in between the two, Picking up his book and resuming where he left off.

It wasn't long before Chase yawned and woke up after Silvex finished his latest chapter.

"Hello there sunshine," Silvex said as he kissed the sleepy shepherd, heat coiling in his Stomach.

"What's up Silvexy?" Chase said after a while. Silvex only Grinned as he put his book down and looked at chase with excitement.

"Nothing much, just went on a rescue to another world, that's all."

Chase's eyes widen as he was woken up fully now. "A rescue in another world?! Tell me! PLEASE?!" The shepherd begged as Silvex giggled.

 **Hopefully, i will be able to write more, but i have a feeling i'm not out of the woods yet! Hang tight my friends!**


	17. XVI - The Hatred

**Here the next chapter! I have to thank LPP For this idea, although it maybe a bit dark…**

It was still pouring as the pups gathered around Silvex, and Ryder took a seat. Silvex sighed, as this was the UMPTEENTH time he had to tell about his rescue with Max and his PAW patrol.

"Alright then," Silvex began as he rolled his eyes. IT felt like he would never feel the rain on his body again.

 **-SMALL TIMELAPSE-**

"Wow! So you really did make the rain pour harder on the flames?" Marshall asked as the husky nodded.

"Interesting story Silvex, im proud of you for being there for Max," Ryder said, scratching behind Silvex's ear.

"Ohhhh yea! That the spot!" SIlvex said, happily wagging his tail.

"Okay pups, Its time for bed, why don't you stay in the lookout tonight?" The pups agreed, not wanting to get soaked by the downpour.

Silvex yawned. HE may have gained more energy after the rescue, but his he had his limits. Settling down, he let the sandman work his magic, unaware of the darkness swirling up the tower.

Chase and Marshall were getting a drink as they were talking with the others before they went off to bed.

"This stowm has been going on fow a long time dudes!" Zuma said as he and Rocky were looking out the window.

"I just hope everyone is alright," Rubble said as he yawned.

"Good night pups, see you tomorrow!" Ryder said as he turned the lights off. The pups said good night back and went off to find good sleeping spots.

Skye and Rubble found a warm spot by the heating vent, Rocky and Zuma slept together in the middle of the floor, and of course, Chase and Marshall were heading towards the spot Silvex was at near the window.

But as they got close, the sound of whimpering and shuddering grew louder.

They found Silvex surrounded by a foreboding darkness, it was hard to see the husky now. They could hear him crying and whimpering as the dark shadow grew darker.

"RYDER!"

 **-DREAMSCAPE-**

Silvex looked around. Darkness. But this time, it felt…

...Wrong…

 _...What did you do to Everest?..._

"What? Who said that?" Silvex said, trying not to show any fear.

 _...Why?...Why her?..._

"Who? Who is her?" Silvex was beginning to sweat.

 _...Why did you do this?..._

"I did nothing! SHOW YOURSELF!" Silvex shouted into the empty darkness.

 _...You did this, you monster! YOU KILLED HER!..._

Silvex was on the verge of tears. "WHAT?! I killed no one! HOW DARE YOU!"

 _...I will find you and KILL YOU!..._

The husky sobbed, tears falling from his face. "I KILLED NO ONE! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF MURDER!"

 **RRAAAHHHHH!**

 **-END OF DREAMSCAPE-**

Chase, Marshall, and Ryder were looking at the Husky, who was still surrounded by the dark shadow. Ryder was lost in thought about how to get Silvex out, when…

" **RRAAAHHHHH!"**

The shadow disappeared to reveal Silvex glowing very bright. Before anyone could react, Silvex created a small Shockwave, sending Ryder, Marshall, and Chase flying across the room.

Silvex got up, the glow fading, rubbing his head, moaning in pain.

"Owww, my head...Ryder! Chase? Marshall? What happened?"

 **~ONE EXPLANATION LATER~**

"Did i really do that? Goodness, i can't save myself from nightmares?"

The husky said as he heard all about the events from Ryder, who was concerned for the health of the pup. Chase was nuzzling Silvex, who was a bit shaken from the ordeal

After Marshall Checked Silvex over with his EMT pack, The trio were off to bed, Chase and Marshall staying close to their Husky mate like glue. The nightmare was still fresh in Silvex's mind as they all settled down for the night, the rain still pouring down on the tower.

"Monster…" Silvex whispered as he looked out the window, wondering what the nightmare was. With his two mates with him, Silvex finally was able to fall asleep, knowing something wasn't right.

The next morning came with the rain lighter than last night. Silvex was still thinking of his nightmare. Chase and Marshall were awake as well and after a long heated kiss between the three pups, They got up to get breakfast, which Ryder was serving at the moment, Rubble was the only one awake other than the trio.

"Morning you three!" Ryder said, the three pups began eating their food while saying good morning back. Silvex was deep in thought while eating his food. Who could've said such harsh things to him?

When he finished he had an idea for his latest project in the lab. He was working on his own vehicle. He just need to work on the puphouse feature.

"Chase? Marshall? Would you like to help me down in the lab?" Silvex asked his mates when they finished their meal. Nodding, the three pups enter the elevator and descended down into the lab.

On their way, Silvex was hit with something. Not Physical, but a mental thing...Ah, his letter arrived to max. A bit later than he expected, but there was nothing he could do about it. He also made a mental note to check up on Max, maybe see if he could visit him and Everest and maybe help with the lookout tower.

Then again, his studies in the magic and knowledge of time physics had taught him that time progressed differently in different worlds and dimensions. Who knows how much time has passed since he last visited.

' _I just hope everything will be fine with Max and Everest...Wait...Everest...That's what that voice said in my nightmare!...I need to check this out...'_ Silvex thought as he began work on his vehicle, asking his mates for a tool every once in awhile.

 **Back in the writing business! WOOT WOOT,**

 **More coming soon!**


	18. XVII - The Storm

Silvex and his two mates were working hard on Silvex's vehicle. It was a three wheeled ATV, One tire in the front, two in the back. Silvex was hard at work, designing the engine and its power source. He was making it an electric vehicle, which could charge off of the sunlight, or Silvex could give it some of his energy when the moon was out.

After a few hours of work, the engine was done, now it just needed special adapters that could convert Silvex's power into useable electricity.

"Thank you very much my very special pups," Silvex said, his fur covered in slick oil. Both the dally and the shepherd smiled and kissed Silvex. They left the lab, going back up to the lookout, Silvex having an idea.

When they got there, Silvex used his powers to get all three of them some fresh water from the kitchen. While Marshall and Chase got their drink, Silvex grabbed a bucket full of water, and a brush. Once they were all done, Silvex began washing his mates clean of oil. Both of them closed their eyes while Silvex, using his levitation powers, gently washed the oil off of both his fire and police pup. They smiled and moaned in satisfaction, Silvex giggling at the two. After they were clean, Silvex used two clean towels to dry them off, and then came the fun part.

"Ohhhh yea! Right there!" Chase said loudly as Silvex got two brushes and began to give both of them a thorough brush down.\

He giggled as he watched the two pups moan in relief, their hind legs twitching whenever Silvex got a good spot. Silvex knew these Spots by heart, so naturally, there was a lot of loud moaning.

After a long while of brushing, Silvex was satisfied with the state of his mates fur, It had looked like they had gotten the works. Smiling, He got a wet towel and began to wash himself, Chase and Marshall watching with wonder at the Husky.

After he got the last oil patch cleaned, he dried himself off and brushed his fur, not as long or thorough as he had done with is mates, but enough to make him look presentable.

"I'm off to the pond, if Ryder asks, tell him ill be there if he needs me." He said to Chase after he kissed both him and Marshall goodbye. Chase gave a quick nod before he and Marshall ran off to join the others watch Apollo the super pup.

It was still lightly raining as Silvex took to the skies, Moaning happily that he was once again in the rain. The rain was his favorite weather now, and he actually could do a lot more in the gloomy weather.

He flew slower than usual, not wanting the rain to end ever. He could sit in the rain for hours and never get tired of feeling soaked by the water, and the smell of the rain was to die for.

Landing at the pond, he sat and waited for awhile, enjoying the rain some more before he began to peer into the pond, thinking of Max's world.

He could see it now...Everest and Max were at katie's, and so were the PAW Patrol. He saw Katie putting some gel on Everest's belly...What!? Silvex rubbed his eyes and blinked many times. Everest's belly was swollen, and that gel, Silvex could tell it was any kind of gel.

' _She's pregnant!'_ Silvex thought, Smiling. ' _Good for you Max, you'll be a great father.'_ Silvex began thinking hard, the image fading away.

"I called the blessing off to make sure i didn't do anything i would regret...I must ask both Max and Everest next time if they do want the blessing." Silvex said aloud.

Silvex laid down for a moment, thinking about the recent events, he wanted to make sure there wasn't anything he was going to forget.

That nightmare...What was it all about? Silvex thought hard about it. Ryder said when he was having it, he was covered in a shadowy energy.

What was that shadow?

Silvex got up again and peered into the pond once again, focusing on Max once again.

It looked like it was Ten at night, All was quiet and calm. Everyone was asleep, well except that white retriever. Silvex watched as Max walked towards the cliff, Praying that the cliff would hold, considering that it had been such a safety hazard in the past.

"O Silvex if you can hear me I'm sorry for everything I said about you and I hope you can forgive me."

Just then, Silvex's letter arrived in front of Max.

' _Huh, I guess the Doctor was right, Big ball of wibbly wobboly, timey wimey Stuff.'_ Silvex thought as he watched Max open and read his letter. Then it struck him.

"What did he say? Maybe...was he behind that dark nightmare? Nah...Not max...I'll ask him next time," Silvex thought out loud.

Max had now finished his letter and appeared to be...Noooo...It can't be! Blue? How?

Silvex could sense Blue's Presence. How was this possible? Silvex knew nothing about a spirit returning to the land of the living. Besides using the Revive spell on Zuma that one time in the other world. He wondered how that Rocky was doing.

' _So now Blue is alive, AND Everest is pregnant? Wow, a lot sure has happened, i wonder if their new lookout is done yet?'_

Silvex stopped there, the image of Max fading again once more, he decided to take a rest, the recent events making him very tired. Taking into the rainy skies again. AT least the rain was calming.

As he arrived at the lookout, something didn't feel right. As he landed near the door at the bottom, he walked in…

To see Ryder and all the pups crowded around something. Silvex could smell it as he entered the room.

 _Blood._

"Ryder! Whats going on? Dont think i can't smell the blood!" Silvex said, getting worried.

Ryder looked at the other pups before they revealed the scene before The husky's heart stopped.

 _...Marshall…_

"What happened? WHO DID THIS?" Silvex yelled as he ran up to Marshall, who had a few deep cuts and Gashes, he was bleeding heavily.

"W-we dont know! We f-found him like this, you entered before we could say anything else!" Rubble said, a bit shaken from the sight.

" **STAND BACK!"** Silvex said, his voice loud and booming, Everyone quickly ran out of Silvex's way as he hovered above the dally. The husky began to glow, growing brighter each second. Soon it was hard to look at the Husky, his eyes were glowing White as well.

Marshall began Glowing soon, his wounds and cuts began to heal very quickly, Silvex was howling very loudly now, unaware of the huge amounts of energy he was expelling. Chase whimpered as he watched the scene before him.

Soon the lights all around Adventure bay began to flicker, all electronic devices began to malfunction, The rain began to pour down on the earth, lightning now clashing above, loudly and very intensely. Silvex was still glowing bright when Marshall was fully healed.

"SILVEX!" Ryder shouted, but to no avail. The husky was still howling loudly and still Glowing bright. CHase was beginning to worry something was wrong. Dashing forward and ignoring Ryder's worried commands to come back, he hopped onto Silvex, bringing him down from the air, and nuzzled him, not caring what could happen to him.

Slowly, but surely, the Howling died out, and the glowing began to fade, the storm dying out. After a while, Silvex was now dead asleep, With Chase still nuzzling the Husky.

"W-wyder? What just...Happened?" Zuma said after a long silence. Ryder looked at the others, who were worried for Silvex now. Ryder went over and Checked Marshall over. Nothing serious, he moved onto Silvex.

He gasped, Silvex heartbeat was very weak.

"He have to get him to Katie! NOW!" Ryder said as he lifted the pup up and raced to his ATV, Chase Running to his puphouse. The others soon followed, and not a second later, were Ryder and Chase Racing across the bridge towards Katie's Shop. Rocky and Zuma had Carried Marshall to Chase's Vehicle before he drove off,following Ryder close behind.

' _Please be okay Silvex,'_ The traffic cop pup thought as he made sure Marshall was safe and secure in the passenger seat.

 **Good place to stop for now! I hope you do take a look at LPP's Story, It's worth your time! Trust me!**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


	19. XVIII - The Stranger

Ryder Stopped just in front of katie's place, close to crashing in through the window. As he ran in the others arrived close behind, Chase got Marshall on his back and carefully followed Ryder.

"Ryder! What happened to Silvex?" Katie asked as Ryder came in

"I don't know, but he has a very weak heartbeat, Katie, you gotta help!" Ryder asked as katie grabbed Silvex from Ryder.

"I'll see what i can do," Katie said. Before she could go, Chase spoke up.

"Wait! Marshall's not fairing well either!" Katie glanced at Marshall, who was unconscious.

"Bring him with me," Katie said as she opened the door, letting Chase in. The rest of the PAW Patrol came into the shop as Ryder turned to them.

"Will they be okay Wyder?" Zuma asked their leader.

"I don't Know Zuma, we can only wait and see."

They all settled down and waited.

 **-TIMELAPSE-**

It had been a few hours since Silvex and Marshall arrived at Katie's place. Marshall had woken up, and after a quick check-up, he was good to go.

Silvex on the other hand had not woken up. He was still unconscious and his heart beat was no different than it was when he arrived. Chase and Marshall couldn't do anything but Worry and Pace around as they waited for any news of Silvex's conditions improving.

As the others left of dinner, they tried their best to cheer up the Pair, but to no avail. Promising they'll be back with a meal for the two, they left.

I the back room, katie kept a close eye on Silvex, making sure his heart beat didn't grow weaker.

She didn't notice him glow a foreboding black.

 **-MINDSCAPE-**

Silvex woke up to see he was in the darkness…

...Again…

" _Hello there, Brother,"_

"What? Who's there?" Silvex said, not determined to get scared again.

" _Only your sibling, Can't you show a little kindness to your Brother?"_

Silvex Flinched slightly, "I don't have any...Family...At least none I know of!"

The voice laughed, as if what Silvex had just said was a joke.

" _Your such a clueless fool, you know that? It amazes me to know im related to such an idiot,"_

Silvex felt anger boiling inside him, "I'm not a idiot! And I can't remember much of my past life, i'll admit, but that doesn't mean i will find out one day!"

" _Ooo, temper temper!"_ The voice replied " _Don't go destroying city halls with that kind of anger,"_

"What does that even mean?!"

" _In good time, in good time, now i think we should get to know each other better,"_ Silvex Could now see, He was in a gray room with nothing else for miles around. A shadow appeared on the floor in front of him, and then a shape began to rise from the darkness of this Shadow.

Silvex gasped as the Form took shape. It looked just like him! Except this pup was Pitch black all over.

" _So now we finally meet Silvex, A pleasure to meet you, My name,"_

" _Is Shadex."_

 **-OUTSIDE OF MINDSCAPE-**

Katie had come out from the back, knowing Silvex's condition wouldn't change too quickly right away. She had noticed that Chase and Marshall had fallen asleep, close together, in each others arms.

'Cute,' Katie thought as she got ready to spend the night here. Ryder then just pulled up with Zuma and Rocky.

"Hey Katie! How is Silvex?" Rocky asked while Ryder went over to the two sleeping pups.

"His condition hasn't Changed, but at least he's still alive." Katie replied as Ryder woke Chase and Marshall up and gave them their meals for the evening.

"Is Silvex awake?" Chase asked when he was done. Katie frowned at the Shepherd.

"I'm afraid not Chase, he's still the same he has been for the past few hours now."

Chase whimpered as Marshall finished his food and kissed his mate, Calming Chase down a bit.

Suddenly, a screech was heard from the back. Everyone except Zuma and Rocky ran into the back to see a very agitated Silvex, Wings arched out, his eyes glowing scarlet red.

"SILVEX!" Marshall said, hopping onto the Table Silvex was on and nuzzling him. Slowly, Silvex calmed down, the red fading from his eyes.

After a moment of silence, Ryder spoke up. "Silvex? are you okay?" He asked as Katie check the husky over for any other injuries.

Silvex was silent for a moment before he said something.

"No…"

"Well im glad your awake!" Chase said before Anyone could say anymore.

After a few minutes, Katie cleared Silvex, but warned Ryder to keep a close eye on the husky in case he did this again. Ryder and katie were talking some more as Silvex and his mates came out from the back.

"Silvex! Youw okay!" Zuma said, the Chocolate lab happy to see his friend okay.

"What happened back there Chase?" Rocky asked the police pup.

"Well, i'm not exactly sure…" The shepherd said, looking at Silvex.

"I was having a deep nightmare, that was all," Silvex said, hiding the fact he had met someone. Someone very close to him. "But it's gone and done now. I'm fine."

Later, Silvex was riding with Marshall as they headed back home to the lookout. His encounter with his opposite still fresh in his mind.

 _...Shadex…_

 **Sorry for the very Short Chapter, but all is well now, or so it seems? Next chapter, ANOTHER CAMEO WITH LPP'S STORY!**

 **Cheers! SILVERWOLF OUT**


	20. XIX - The Rescue

**20th Chapter! PEEHYPE! PEEHYPE!**

 **Lets see how long i can make this chapter, catch up with all of LPP's Events, :3 (Gameface)**

 **With 5,690 Words in this chapter, this story has…**

 **62 Reviews**

 **Favorited by 12 people**

 **9 followers**

 **and 2,267 Views!**

 **Thanks to all who have supported and reviewed my story, it means a lot for me. I also wish to thank LPP for all the help, I love ya man.**

 **Enough mushy gushy stuff, let's get to it!**

Ever since his encounter with Shadex, Silvex did everything to crush his new enemy. But to no avail, as Shadex was now part of Silvex. He would only die when Silvex died. Till then, he had to make sure he didn't cause too much suffering.

Silvex Made sure that Chase and Marshall were safe from Shadex's Darkness, then the PAW Patrol, then Adventure bay, then the rest of the world. It was his duty to watch over dreams wherever he went as part of tribute to the princess of the night.

But lately, things had been looking up for the husky. His latest invention was finally functionable, His ATV Was almost done, and Max was faring well with everest, especially since the female husky got pregnant with Max's offspring.

Silvex was enjoying the lull of no emergencies. He could use this peace and quiet more often, as adventure bay was very prone to little disasters here and there. Especially with Cap'n Tur Bot and Mayor Goodway.

But they meant well, they just had... _Bad luck,_ Silvex would say. Anyway, like we were saying, Silvex was enjoying the peace and quiet. He was Grooming Chase while Rubble, Skye, Marshall, Rocky, and Zuma were playing Hide-and-seek. Ryder was performing Maintenance on his ATV.

"8...9...10! Ready or not, here comes Rubble!" The bulldog said as he began to look for the others, Chase watching as Silvex got the back of his head. He loved to be groomed by his power pup.

Silvex then began to nibble lightly at _the Spot._

"Ooooohhhh, That's the spot, ahhhhhhhh…" Chase moaned as Silvex snickered and continued

"S-silveeeeexxxxxx…" The shepherd could feel heat building up in his groin. "P-please...n-nyyaaaa...not too m-much!" Silvex snickered more as he stopped, deciding he had tortured his lover enough.

Chase sighed in relief as Silvex finished and kissed him deeply. He loved his husky, but Seriously! The things he would do to him and Marshall,

Silvex layed his head down and sighed. Yea, he was enjoying the peace, but now he wanted some action. Anything, for he was beginning to get bored. Sure, it was fun to play with the others, but he always enjoyed the thrill of a good rescue.

As Silvex closed his eyes, White filled his vision instead of Black.

 _City hall began to collapse as the flames engulfed the entire building, Max was inside, trapped under the rubble._

 _He was growing weaker, the darkness beginning to fill his vision._

" _Silvex I NEED YOUR HELP!"_

Silvex awoke with a Gasp. Frantically looking around, he saw that everything was just the way it was before he dozed off. Chase was watching the others play Hide-and-Seek, rubble had found Marshall and Zuma, and he could hear Ryder working on his ATV Still.

But Silvex was sure whatever he had saw, was not a dream.

"Chase, i need to check on Max, i'll be back," Silvex said to his Mate as he got up and began to run to take off into the sky, spreading his wings.

"Guys! Silvex gonna Fly!" Skye said, all the pups had finished their game and had sat together to rest. The pups always were amazed at how Silvex was able to fly like a bird.

They 'Oooo'ed and Awww'ed' as Silvex Took off and flew high up and began racing toward the pond. Silvex sometimes did aerial tricks for the pups when he was up for it, but not today.

It felt like hours, but finally, Silvex arrived at the pond, Max's Words still fresh in his mind. Focusing as always, he got an image he did not want to see.

Max's Funeral.

He could see the entire town had come, including the PAW Patrol, and a very heartbroken Everest, still pregnant with Max's pups. Silvex felt nothing for moments as he watched the funeral service go on for a few hours before the began to bury Max's coffin.

' _NO! I was too fucking late!'_ Silvex thought as he began to break down. He wasn't alone when he found Max, at least someone else had powers similar to him, but now that pup was dead.

Not thinking clearly, Silvex decided he had to do something. He could not allow this! Silvex took off, flying higher...higher...higher…

He was gonna attempt his first time jump while traveling into another world. He had never done both before. He would most likely die from the strain put upon his body.

He began to dive, Gaining speed as he headed for the pond, putting all his focus into that one moment he had witnessed in his vision.

As he got near, he hoped this would work, or there would be no Gatekeeper, or Pup of pure light.

 **SPLASH!**

…

…

…

Silvex Opened his eyes as he exited the portal to appear right above the smoldering remains of City hall. No caring on how the stunt that he had just pulled off, he began directing all his focus on moving the rubble to see if he could save Max before it was too late.

"HELP!"

Focusing even Harder, Silvex reached out to Max to see how he was holding up as he moved stones and beams.

 _Nothing._

Feeling tears sting his eyes, he felt himself losing control just like he had done with Marshall's incident. Before he knew it, all the debris was gone and he could see Max's body on the ground, slightly burnt and surrounded by a puddle of blood.

' _Noo...'_ Silvex regaining control, landed before Max's body, heartbroken at the sight of the lifeless pup.

The rest of the PAW Patrol were watching with tears down their faces as Silvex began to cry silently. "I'm so sorry max...I wish i would've been faster…" A tear fell of his face and onto Max's body.

" _...NO! NOT YET MAX! Silvex I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! GET MAX TO KATIE NOW!"_

' _What?! BLUE?!'_ Silvex thought. ' _Questions later!'_ Sivex shook his head and put his paws on Max's body and Focusing on Katie's Shop, he teleported the pair to the shop immediately.

When he looked up, he saw a very confused (and a bit angry) katie with a glass of water in her hands.

"Who are you? and what have you done to Max?"

Silvex didn't answer her as he spoke up, "No time for that! Max needs help!" Silvex said as he levitated the white pup into Katie's hands. "Blue sent me here!"

Katie checked Max over real quick. "He's not breathing, I need to get him into the back room where I have the Seawater for him."

' _Seawater! Why didn't I think of that?'_ Silvex thought as he watched Katie take Max into the back. He heard a door open and turned to see a sleepy Everest walk out of her room.

The image of her heartbroken still haunted Silvex's memory as she spoke.

"Silvex? What are you doing here?"

Silvex knew if he lied, he'd get into a volcano of trouble, but if he told Everest, She might get emotional, and that was the last thing she needed right now. But honesty was always first.

"Max got into a horrible accident. He's not breathing, I brought him here to see if Katie can do something...I'm sorry Everest...I did all I could…" Silvex said, looking down at the ground, unsure what would happen next.

Silvex could sense Everest's look of worry as Katie came running from the back room. Silvex could see this conversation coming from a mile away.

"Katie, Please. Tell me he's not…"

"I'm so sorry Everest, he's on a breathing machine, he is in a very bad way. I don't think he will make it this time. There is about a 2 Percent chance he will make it."

Everest lost it right there and now. With tears streaking down her cheeks, she ran into her room, locking the door behind her. Silvex whimpered as he looked back at Katie.

"I have powers similar to Max's. Is there anything I can do?" He asked the blonde girl.

"I don't know Silvex, I really don't know."

" _...Yes Silvex, there is something you can do. My stone inside Max, I need you to give me a lot of power, I will fully bring back Max at the cost of my own life."_

Silvex flinched as Blue said the last part. A sacrifice? Would it be the only way?

"Are you sure about this Blue?" He asked, hoping he would get a different answer.

" _Yes, I have lived too long and seen this happen too many times to count. Max has a lot to live for, and Everest needs him, so please, do it Silvex. We don't have much time."_

Silvex Nodded as he hurried into the back room, opening the doors by himself. He flew up and hovered above Max;s body. He could sense Blue's body inside the retriever's, and now was ready to give it all he had.

"Ready Blue? It will take almost every ounce of energy i have to bring you to the required state you need." Silvex Asked the thousand year old spirit.

" _Yes, I am ready. And yes, I know. That's why after you do this, you have to go outside and look at the moon. Then go back to your own world Silvex. I'm sure Max will try to talk to you again as soon as he wakes up."_

Nodding, Silvex began to channel all the energy he could into Blue's Body, not stopping once to rest. IT took about five minutes, but it was done. Silvex fell to the floor, barely able to stand up. Katie picked him up as she entered the room.

" _Thank you Silvex, Now Katie, when i do this, it will take about ten days for Max to wake up, but he will be fully recovered, so please watch over him till then. Goodbye Silvex, you and Max will be great friends."_

" _ **BY THE POWER OF THE GODS, I USE MY OWN LIFE SO MAX CAN LIVE! LIFE POWER!"**_

Max's body was hit with a blinding green light, Silvex had to cover his eyes with his wings. After five minutes, it was done. Blue's presence had all but disappeared from the room.

Silvex's Mind began to grow hazy, he couldn't think too hard now, only barely able to speak.

"G-goodbye blue...T-take me o-outside, please…" Silvex asked katie who rushed him outside. The PAW Patrol had just arrived from the cleanup of city hall.

Silvex now wasn't sure who said what, he needed his moonlight,

"KATIE! IS MAX OKAY?"

Silvex focused using the little energy left inside him. He could now see a slightly blurred image of Ryder approaching him,

"Silvex, What happened?"

Silvex struggled to speak. "B-blue asked me to t-teleport Max here. I-I helped him bring Max b-back from the d-dead, but he's gone for g-good now," Silvex grunted as pain shot throughout his body.

"Cah! Cursed mortal b-body! P-please, put me in the m-moonlight Katie?" Katie nodded as she laid Silvex down in the open, where the Moonlight was at its strongest.

Silvex sighed in relief as he felt energy begin to flow into his body, the pain fading away. Now he could hear clearly again.

"Max is alive, but not awake. Skye, would you mind going and have a talk with Everest please? She knows Max died and nothing else. Please see if she will talk to you." Katie spoke to the cockapoo.

"Okay Katie. Boy, this is going to be a hard talk." She said as she walked inside.

Silvex was feeling better and better by each passing second. He could feel himself glowing faintly as Katie spoke to him next.

"How are you feeling now Silvex?"

"A bit better, but it will take awhile for me to gain all my power back." Silvex said, Closing his eyes.

"Well then, I guess you and me have time for a talk then Silvex," A voice spoke out.

Everyone turned their head to see who had said it. They were all shocked to see Max standing at the door to the shop, looking very weak.

"MAX!" Silvex Cried out, not caring that he was still a bit unsteady on his feet. Max was okay, and that was all he wanted at the moment. He almost tripped twice along the way, but eventually, he got to the retriever.

"But how? Blue said you wouldn't be awake for ten days? How are you awake?" Katie asked. Silvex got his answer before Max replied.

' _Oh, a ghost form. Neat,'_

"I'm not awake, this is my ghost form, I guess. My real body is still asleep for the ten days. I'm using the rest of the power that blue didn't use to be in this form because I need to talk to Silvex."

Silvex had been studying Max's ghost form. He need to learn how he could perform that magic trick. "Yes, we need to talk."

"As I can't hold this form Silvex, meet me in the same place we talked before the lookout fire. I have it open right now."

Silvex nodded and returned to the spot he was resting at when he was recharging. Feeling the moonlight Shine on his body, he closed his eyes and reached out to Max. The white pup disappeared as both of them entered the Mindscape.

 **-MINDSCAPE-**

Silvex Opened his eyes to see Max sitting in front of him. He got up as Max began to speak.

"I Believe we have a lot to talk about Silvex."

"Yes, A lot, I do believe." Silvex replied, as he found a cloud and sat on it. Mmmm, nice and fluffy.

"First off, I'm sorry, and I have some bad news for you."

"Sorry? And what's this about bad news?" Silvex asked.

"I'm sorry about all the bad things I said about you. I saw your power glow on Everest when she flat lined, so I thought your power had killed her, And the bad news-" Max was interrupted.

"Aha! So you were behind the nightmare! Fascinating!" Silvex spoke loudly. He was More excited about this than he was angry, strangely.

A puzzled look appeared on Max's face. "Oh no, Don't tell me I did something bad in your world, did I?"

"By expressing your anger onto me, you used the dark energy from the fragment of my powers to give me a nightmare. I've never seen that happen before though…"

"Wow, i'm so sorry about that, I really am. But the bad news for you, The bolt of lightning that set city hall on fire came from you Silvex."

"What?" Silence fell.

' _Noooo...I couldn't be responsible for the near death of Max...Could i?"_

"Wow, so you didn't know? When the bolt of white lightning hit city hall, I felt your power coming from it."

Oh, that made a lot more sense.

"Oh...That. There was an...Incident Involving Marshall back in my world, and i let my full power loose without knowing it…" Silvex said, looking down at the ground, feeling ashamed.

"It was very weird, I didn't know what it was until I felt your powers in the Bolt."

"Well that was a small example example of my full power. I'm Sorry for that Max…" Silvex said sadly.

""It's okay Silvex, Except for the part where I died. But i'm alive and will be good again in ten days. Then one week after that, Everest will be giving birth to our pups, I hope you will watch from your world Silvex, it will be a great day."

Silvex smiled, happy for Max. "It will indeed! I will visit personally, oh, and are you still thinking about my offer to bless your children?"

"That's good, and as for the blessing, I still haven't talked to Everest about it." Max replied.

"Ah, so would you like me to tell her? Or shall you do it?" The husky asked.

"I'm out for ten days, I can try to talk to her, but i don't know."

"Then I shall tell her. I must get going soon anyways, My Marshall is waiting for me, I don't wish to be away for long." Silvex said, hopping off his cloud and landing on the ground.

Max replied quickly, "No, I will ask her, then i get back to you with the answer."

Silvex nodded and spoke again, "Alright then Max, Anything else before I go?"

"No, That's all for now Silvex, I will talk to you when I have an answer for you on the blessing, Okay?" Max said.

"Okay, I'll be around if you need me," Silvex said, leaving the mindscape.

 **~END MINDSCAPE~**

Silvex opened his eyes again, feeling full of energy. HE looked around and spotted Katie waiting for him.

"Silvex, are you going now?"

Silvex Nodded to the blonde girl. "Yes Katie, I have other things to do. Tell Everest I said Hi, and I'm sure she'll be more than happy to explain to you who I am. Tell the others I said goodbye." With that, Silvex focused, and soon had his portal home opened. He hopped through and landed in his pond, making a small splash as he closed the portal behind him.

Sighing in relief, He took to the skies and flew home, eager to see his mates once more.

 **And there you have it! Silvex's point of view in LPP's Last chapter of 'pup from another world'! PLEASE REVIEW, And i will see you Nex-**

 **We're not done? F**KING H*LL, SORRY!**

Silvex Landed in front of Marshall's Puphouse and knocked on the door. IT soon opened to a not-sleepy dalmation.

"Silvex, your back!" The dally said quietly, but you could hear the excitement in his voice.

Silvex laughed as he entered the dally's red puphouse and closed the door behind him, kissing Marshall.

"So would my sexy firefighter like some personal attention tonight?" Silvex whispered in the dally's ear in a voice that made Marshall shudder.

Silvex then kissed the dally's neck, making him moan loudly. Good thing puphouses were soundproof, so what happened in them, stayed in them.

Silvex pinned Marshall down, and began to plant kisses all over the dally's body, evoking more moans. As the dally squirmed around, Silvex giggled. He loved teasing his fire pup.

Soon, Marshall's member was fully hard, poking out from his l. Silvex grinned as he began to lazily lick his dally's bone. Marshall moaned even louder, moaning Silvex's name in such a tone that made the husky go crazy.

"Siilllveeexxxxx...Ohhhh yeesssss…" Marshall moaned as silvex licked the tip of his member. Silvex could sense the dally was close.

He was indeed right was Marshall came all over Silvex's face. Silvex grinned and licked up all the cum. Mmmmm, tasty!

He came back and kissed Marshall, sharing the taste with his dally. Then he cuddle with him as they both drifted off to sleep.

Next morning, Silvex woke up early as ever with Chase. They got to their usual spot as Chase nuzzled the husky. Silvex loved cuddling with his mates, they were so cute at some times.

After sometime, they went around and woke the others and headed up in the elevator for breakfast. However, when they arrived, Ryder was nowhere to be seen. Silvex knew what was going as he stepped forward and headed for the store room.

"Ryder's sleeping in, how about i grab Breakfast and let him have his sleep?" Silvex said as he levitated the food bag and all seven bowls.

All the pups agreed, Ryder worked hard to make sure adventure bay was safe as safe can be.

Silvex put down everyone's bowls and filled them with the yummy cheese and meat flavored food. Soon, everyone was enjoying their meals as Silvex looked over some blueprints of his while eating his share of breakfast. His ATV Was almost complete, he just needed Max now, for he wanted his vehicle to be ready for anything. He hadn't added a puphouse feature, but mostly because he loved sleeping with his mates too much.

As the pups were finishing up, Ryder came in, looking a bit distressed until he saw the pups finishing off breakfast.

"Don't worry Ryder, i got our breakfast, you sure look like you needed the sleep anyway," Silvex said, not taking his eyes off the blueprints.

"Thanks Silvex, sorry pups, last night was a rough one for me." Ryder replied. The pups forgave him warmly, and after tackling him and giving him an onslaught of puppy licks and kisses, Ryder got up and Headed into the lab to work on his ATV More, Silvex followed.

"Later pups, bye Marshall and Chase, I love you both." Silvex said, making the others giggle while Chase and Marshall blushed.

Arriving in the lab, SIlvex walked up to his ATV. It was Dark blue with Silver stripes, it was currently in rest mode.

"Ruff! Activate!" SIlvex said loudly to the machine. It began to transform like the puphouses into his Three-wheeled ATV. He loved it a lot, and couldn't wait to use it. Today was a test run for its transformation mode. Getting a clipboard while Ryder watched he began the test.

"Ruff! Lights!" Red and blue light popped up on the sides, as well as a detachable floodlight in the front.

"Sirens!" The ATV Began to wail like Chase's Vehicle, then like Marshall's. Silvex grinned as he moved on.

"Ruff! Gear!" The trunk opened to reveal spy equipment, Medical Supplies, and a special battery pack full of energy SIlvex could use.

After closing the trunk, Silvex resumed calling out commands.

"Water mode!" The front wheel retracted into a Water ski, the rear wheels did the same, except they turned into Fan's like Ryder's ATV.

"Snow Mode!" The rear wheels returned to normal and the tries changed texture into a special texture that gripped Ice and Snow very well, but at the price of speed.

Ryder was impressed, the husky had made his ATV Almost prepared for anything.

Silvex had one last thing to test.

"Ruff! Energy Transformer!" The Seat Opened to have two Pylons pop out. SIlvex focused on them, and they soon began to crackle with white energy, Silvex keeping an eye on the Battery gauge, it soon was at Ninety-six percent. "Retract Energy Transformer!" Silvex said as he stopped.

"Wow Silvex, you're ready for anything!" Ryder said as Silvex deactivated the ATV.

"Yep! Just one last thing from a friend, then it will be done!" Silvex said as Ryder headed over to his ATV And began to do maintenance work on it.

Silvex Looked over the blueprints one last time before he decided that the test was a success. As he headed for the elevator, He suddenly felt Max reaching out to him. He focused to try to hear him more clearly.

" _Silvex, if you can hear this, its time,"_

Time? Oh wait, Everest! SO soon? Then again, SIlvex knew something was off with the female husky.

" _Im on it, You'll need to open the portal from your side this time, if you may please,"_ Silvex said in the connection. There ws no time to get to the pond.

A portal opened up, " _Its open and ready."_ Silvex spoke to Ryder, who looked to see what was going on.

"Ryder! A friend of mine needs me, i'll be back soon! Call if you need something." With the ten-year-old waving goodbye, SIlvex ran into the portal and arrived on the other side, next to Max. He smiled as he saw the scene before him.

"So it is time then," Silvex said to Max, who nodded.

"Yes it is Silvex, and i'm sorry to say Everest said no to the blessing." He said as Everest was yelping from the pain.

AS Katie told Everest to push, Silvex took a seat. "I respect your Choice Max,"

He snickered as he watched Max hold Everest's paw, who broke it from the sheer pain. But Max remained silent as he healed it. After a while of pushing, Silvex could tell something was wrong.

"Everest, are you okay?" Max asked, worried for his mate.

"...Dizzy...Weak…" Silvex knew something was bound to go wrong, as The task given to Everest seemed similar to Climbing the mountain she was named after. Women were creatures that needed a lot of respect. The went through so much or than males did.

"Oh no," Max said, looking at the dark blue pup. "Can you use your powers to keep her awake, and stop her from feeling weak Silvex?"

Silvex grinned as he got up. "You can always count on me Max," He replied as he got closer. Staring at Everest, he knew he had to take this carefully, too much energy during this procedure might affect the unborn pups.

Channeling energy into everest lightly as he could, he began to cast a light insomnia spell he had learned in his studies, it would be just enough to keep everest awake until she was done giving birth.

Soon, Everest gave birth to the first pup not long after Silvex began to assist. Still yelping in pain, Everest continued to push until she gave birth to the other three pups, who were cleaned by Ryder as katie continued to help Everest.

After that, the spell had worn off, Everest feeling very tired. Patting her head, Katie lulled Everest to sleep. Max was looking at all the pups, who were lying next to each other on a towel. Silvex walked up next to him to get a better look at the newborn pups.

"So cute, mine and Everest's pups." Max said as Silvex nodded, feeling happy for his friend.

"Indeed they are. Congratulations Max, you're a father now." Silvex said to his white retriever friend.

"Thanks Silvex."

As rocky asked Max about the names for the pups, SIlvex couldn't help but have a feeling something was wrong back home.

Silvex did hear the names for the pups. The males were Star and Knight. He loved those, and as for the females, Rose and Violet.

"Good names Max," He said as he got a closer look at the small pups.

As they got the pups to feed from Everest, Silvex stretched his wings out, which were sore again from another hard day of rescues.

Max then looked at Silvex, "Thank you for coming Silvex, Hopefully you and I will work together sometime in the future. I Guess you're going now then?"

Silvex Smiled at the white pup. "I can stay if you'd like, there's no rush for me anyways."

Max smiled as the newborns finished feeding and feel asleep with their mother. Max suggested they leave to let them Rest, so everyone left the room. Silvex was plotting to sneak back in to talk to Everest when Max asked him something.

"Hey Silvex! Wait up! I want to ask you something,"

Silvex got a bit too full of pride of his powers and assumed what Max was going to say. "Yes Max? About my time manipulation Powers?"

"No, I was just going to ask how your Marshall is doing. You said last time he was in a bad way. Is he okay now?"

Silvex felt a bit ashamed that he was being a bit full of himself. "Oh, He's fine now, he's so cute with his clumsiness," Silvex said, thinking of his fire pup and his cute behavior/misfortune.

"I'm happy to hear that, have you told your PAW Patrol about me and my world?" Max then asked. Silvex was kinda expecting that.

"Yep! They're interested to know they're not the only ones."

"Cool, I may just come visit your world next then?" Max asked.

"That would be nice, although it's pretty much the same, the love triangle i have with Chase and Marshall is real, so...yea." Silvex blushed a bit saying that.

"True, but i have never been to another world before, so yours may as well be the first I visit, then i can meet another world's PAW Patrol."

"Truth is Max, Universes and Dimensions are Very different from each other."

"I know, but now that I have these powers, I want to go and help as many people and pups as I can go to other worlds and see their PAW Patrols. I Once saw in a dream a PAW Patrol that had a flying lookout. It looked great!"

' _So the legend was true, he would want to go across worlds to help whoever needed his rays of light,'_ Silvex thought as he spoke next. "Well yes, some Universes are different from others, but that's how.." Nooooo wait, he shouldn't say that. "...Actually never mind. Breaking the 4th wall is dangerous."

"So in other words, I Souldn't come visit your world then?" Max said, looking sad. Silvex realised he had goofed up.

"You can come and Visit if you'd like, Just remember who your true mate is, I sometimes get a bit too excited with your Chase and Marshall...And yea, I did kinda peek on those two when they mated."

Max laughed upon hearing this. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind, an as for remembering who my true mate is, I will never be with anyone else or another world's Everest because mine is right here with our pups. I will make sure that your world is the first I visit when I can."

Soon, it was lunchtime. Katie had made some hot chicken which was Max's favorite, he had voiced it pretty clearly, making Silvex giggle a bit as he accepted Max's invitation to lunch. He could use some food anyways.

Silvex began to chow down on his share of the chicken. Damn! That stuff tasted Good!

"Katie that taste great! I always love it when you cook chicken for lunch. Thank you!" Max said loudly. He must love Katie's Chicken.

"Mmmmm, this is very goo-"

" _No! Please, Leave me alone! I didn't do anything!" Chase screamed as the pitch black pup cornered him._

" _Too bad, you're mine now bitch!" The black pup said in a threatening manner as he lunged for the shepherd._

Silvex Gasped as his vision returned. HE was back.

"I-I-I...I must go," Silvex said, getting up and opening a portal back to his world, hoping he wouldn't be too late.

Max turned to see his friend get up. "Is everything okay?"

Silvex didn't say anything for a moment. "...No."

"Okay then, we'll talk later then Silvex. Stay safe,"

"I hope I do too…" Silvex muttered as he jumped through the portal…

...And landed in front of city hall. He looked around. No one was in sight, it was late at night.

Suddenly, he heard a yelp. That sounded like Chase! Running towards the source of the sound, he ran down an alley and saw what he had been dreading to see.

There was Shadex, Ready to pounce on poor Chase, who was caught off guard by the black pup.

"No! Please, Leave me alone! I didn't do anything!" Chase screamed as the pitch black pup cornered him.

"Too bad, you're mine now bitch!" The black pup said in a threatening manner as he lunged for the shepherd.

Before he could get the shepherd, he was tackled in mid-air by Silvex, the two tumbled onto the ground.

"YOU!" Silvex screeched as he got up and glared at his counterpart, who had gotten up as well.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mister goody two shoes! Here to protect his wimpy excuse of a lover," Shadex said in a hateful tone. THis made Silvex very angry, as he growled at the Pitch black pup.

"He's mine, i'll make you regret every wound you inflict upon him!" Silvex said, Spreading his wings out.

"Oooo! I'm so scared! Someone help me! Please, you're no more scarier than a dragon!" Shadex said, spreading his wings out as well.

"So be it then,"

Chase watched in shock as both pups lunged at each other. It was horrid as Silvex and Shadex tore at each other, Biting, Scratching, even using their powers in inflict any pain they could. They took to the skies, SIlvex shooting arrows at his counterpart while he dodged Balls of pure dark energy.

"Give up?" Shadex asked as Silvex got hit by one, his arrows of white energy had stopped. Silvex growled.

"I will never give up!" He said as he charged at Shadex, The two once again fighting each other physically. They both landed at City hall, still trying to get at each other's throat.

As Silvex landed on the ground, Shadex noticed that the rest of the PAW Patrol has coming. That bitch from earlier had called backup!

"Well well well, looks like you've cheated dear brother. This isn't over, i will defeat you and make that shepherd's ass my next sex toy," Shadex said as he faded away into the shadows.

Silvex sighed and collapsed as Ryder and the rest of the PAW Patrol came up to him. Ryder picked him up as the others began firing questions at the tired pup.

"Are you okay Silvex?" Ryder asked. Silvex smiled and nodded.

I'm fine Ryder, i'm fine," Silvex said as he stared at the shadows of city hall. His conflict with his counterpart,

Was far from over.

 **Whew! Finished for good this time! Sorry, forgot about the other time Silvex was mentioned in LPP's story. Also, threw in The fight with Shadex for fun. What do you think the evil shadow pup is up to with Chase?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT!**


	21. XX - The Visions

Silvex was hard at work on his ATV, He was adding new features, and preparing for a task, AND a party.

Today was a big day, Ryder said today was the 4th of july. "Well no shit sherlock!" Silvex mumbled to himself, snickering. Ryder said it was an important day for the country they lived in. There would be a huge feast for dinner, and fireworks.

Silvex loved fireworks, how they created beautiful shapes in beautiful colors. He want to make some of his own, but he needed to learn the basics and safety of making them before he could.

As he got up from the ground, he closed the last panel. Done! Now to test this new mode out…

"Ruff! Aerial mode!" The ATV Proceeded to turn into a miniature plane with Jet engines popping out from the back, the wheels retracted and the rear had wings pop out. It began to slight levitate above the ground.

Perfect.

"Ruff! Standard mode!" Silvex said as the ATV Returned back into its original mode. He then went on the elevator and headed up to ground level. He saw the pups getting ready to head to the city hall for the big feast. Silvex couldn't wait, but first, he had to finish the last thing for his ATV.

Spotting Ryder, he walked up and got his attention. "Ryder! I need to run an errand to another world. I'll be back in time for the event." Silvex said. Ryder nodded as he got on his ATV.

Silvex then walked up to Chase and Marshall. "I can count on you to keep the fireworks a safe show, my sexy firefighter," Silvex said, kissing the dally for a moment before he got to Chase.

"And you better make sure he stays out of trouble, you cute police pup," Kissing the shepherd too, Silvex finished and headed to the elevator, and headed back down into the lab.

He got onto his ATV, which was still running and checked the battery gauge. Sixty-seven percent. Excellent!

Feeling a bit mischievous, Silvex rev'ed the engine before he opened a portal into Max's world. Hopefully, he wasn't interrupting anything.

Charging forward, he drove his ATV into the portal at high speeds.

…

Silvex Braced as he exited and began to fall towards the ground, he had appeared to be on the bridge, the exit a few yards above the road. He charged forward, going faster as he raced towards Katie's place, sensing Max's power at the shop.

Accelerating, he hoped he wasn't going to interrupt anything TOO Important, he was gonna visit, and then maybe Invite Max and Everest to the party His PAW Patrol was holding back in his world.

He could see Max looking out the window. A mischevious grin crossed his face as he got a naughty idea in his head. He kept going, not slowing down. He was racing towards the front window, it looked like he wasn't going to stop…

 **SCREEEEEEEECCCH!**

Silvex pounded on the Brakes, as the ATV Skidded on the road, a screeching noise echoed all around the air, but finally, Silvex came to a stop, just Inches away from the window.

Max had exited the Shop, giving Silvex an annoyed look. "DAMN SILVEX! Don't you know how to be quiet?!"

Silvex only laughed as he took his helmet off. "At least the brakes work!" He said

Everest came out of the shop next, "Can you boys try to be quiet please? The pups are trying to sleep!"

Silvex smiled at the female husky. "Sorry Everest dear, my ATV Doesn't have volume control, but I shall try,"

Everest Looked at Silvex, Then at Max. "Please boys, don't make me come out here again."

"Yes dear," Max replied as Everest walked back into the shop.

"Max? Can you gimme an assist with my ATV? Then I need to ask you something." Silvex asked as Max turned to talk to him.

"Okay Silvex, but we should go over onto the grass area so we don't make too much noise."

Silvex nodded, "Got it, ruff! Spy Mode!" Immediately, the ATV Changed into a pitch black color and Silvex drove it over onto the grass. It did not make one sound as Max followed.

Silvex then hopped off, "Power Transformer!" The seat opened up and two antennas popped out.

Max looked at them before asking the dark blue husky, "What are the for Silvex?"

"The engine is completely Battery powered. I can channel my Energy on these antennas to recharge the battery. I need you to use your powers on it while i calibrate it so im not the only one who can do this. Ruff! Computer!" Silvex explained, a computer popped out on the side of the vehicle with a headband with wires attached to it. He levitated it onto his head and used his thoughts to work the computer. "Ready when you are,"

Max gave the husky a puzzled look. "Ready? Ready for what? You just want me to use my powers on it?"

Silvex nodded. "Yes, Channel your energy onto the antennas. Simple as cake."

"Okay, I will try to." Max said as he lifted his right paw and pointed it at the antennas, then closed his eyes as he began to glow pure white, his energy flowing to the antennas. He didnt realized he was using a lot of power.

The computer made a lot of noise as Silvex kept a close eye on the stats. Unbelieveable! The energy reading was going off the charts! Silvex had a feeling something like this might happen, so he had packed a large capacity battery in the back to store any extra power Max expelled. At Ninety-eight percent, he redirected the changing energy into the battery. He was going to analyze this power later, as he wasn't completely sure what Max was exactly.

Max's Glowed then changed from white to a pure Gold, the glow grew brighter as it surrounded Max. Silvex noticed this.

"Ruff! Analyze!" The ATV Made some noises as Silvex turned back to the computer and read the new stats it was giving out. HE had never seen this before! He typed down notes as he kept his eyes glued to the screen.

Max opened his eyes, which were glowing pure white. "Oh no, Silvex get away from me quick! This never ends good!"

Silvex did not want to stop, so still watching the computer screen, he used his powers to push the ATV a fair distance away from Max and simply kept typing as he kept reading the stats the computer was giving out. By now, the battery was half-way full with a mixture of Max's usual energy, and his new Gold energy.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **BOOOOM!**

The gold energy blew up on Max and sent him flying into the side of Katie's shop.

"MAX!" Silvex cried out as he stopped to see what the loud explosion was and ran over to his friend as he shook the headband off. Max looked up at the husky as he got to him.

"Damn that hurt more than last time, I hope I didn't wake Everest and the pups with that noise."

Silvex grew worried and perplexed. "I got all kinds of data from that, ehat in the name of Luna were you doing?"

"Hmmm, that's a good question. For about a week now, every time I have tried to channel my powers, I go pure white then gold and I can't control the gold so it explodes in my face and I get sent flying backwards into whatever is behind me at the time."

"Hmmm," Silvex pondered. "Well then, ill have to look into that." Silvex said as he returned to his to his ATV And looked over all the data he had collected.

Max walked over to Silvex after awhile with a big headache. He looked at the husky as he put the headband back on his head and resumed typing notes. "What are you doing Silvex?"

Silvex answered without looking away from the screen. "Looking through the data i collected, my ATV Analyzed you while you were going through that, as well as analyzing your regular powers and stats, i'm going to use this for my research,"

Max nodded, "Cool, so what now? Did you need to ask me something or was that not it?" He asked Silvex.

"Back in my world, we are holding a big party for something Ryder said about a holiday, we'll have a big dinner with everyone at city hall, then there will be fireworks, although you can't leave right now...oh i know!"

Max thought for a moment. "I'm sure Katie wouldn't mind helping Everest for a bit, but right now I would only be able to go in my ghost form. With how my powers are, I wouldn't dare go to another world right now in my full body."

"Come in your ghost form, I'll save some of the grilled chicken for you." Silvex replied as the computer retracted into the ATV with the Headband.

Max nodded and went back inside Katie's shop. A minute later, Max came back out in his ghost form. "Hmmmm, how are we going to do this? I can't really sit…"

Silvex thought for a moment. "How about you Possess my helmet? Ruff! Helmet!" A helmet pops out of the trunk and Silvex proceeded to put the silvery helmet onto his head.

"Okay," Silvex could feel something warm enter his helmet a moment later. "Wow, its nice in here."

Silvex giggled as he drove his ATV Back onto the road and towards the bridge. Opening a large portal, he drove straight in and after a flurry of colors, he drove out the exit and onto his world's Bridge. The sun was just beginning to set over adventure bay. As he drove towards city hall, they could see there was a huge commotion there.

"Wow, its really nice here. What's going on over at city hall Silvex?" Max asked.

"Looks like the feast is about to begin, they've got all kinds of food, it sounds exciting!" Silvex licked his lips as he parked behind Chase's police cruiser.

Silvex got out and put his helmet away, Max got out and floated next to Silvex, to everyone else, he looked like a grey glow.

"What? Just a friend of mine," Silvex said as he noticed the stares he was receiving. Silvex then walked around the many booths and stalls and found Ryder at the entrance of city hall. "Hey Ryder, I'm Back!"

"Hey Ryder," Max said, but only Silvex heard him.

"Max says hello, the glow is him. He's in ghost form right now, I need to save some grilled chicken from katie for him." Silvex Explained to the leader.

"Okay, hello Max! I hope you stay for the fireworks!" Ryder said cheerfully, not a bit creeped out by the strange circumstances.

Then a mouth appeared on the gray glow. "Okay, you should hear me now. And yes, I will be staying as long as I can, i have pups I need to get back to later." The mouth said, sounding like Max.

Silvex smiled, "Just until the show is over, Max. Don't worry, they'll be fine, I can check on them if you want me to."

"That's ok Silvex, I'm sure they are sleeping with Everest still right now. I can't believe the mouth thing worked, I just thought of having people hear me and the mouth appeared."

Silvex nodded, "Anyways, lets go. i smell Chicken. You said you liked grill chicken, right?"

Silvex could imagine the smirk on the Retriever's face. "Hell yes I do, but I can't eat in this form."

Silvex giggled at that. "Dont worry, ill send a good amount back to your world. Plenty for you, and maybe extras too."

"Thanks Silvex, I think I will just go outside and lookup at the sky and wait for you to be done eating."

Silvex frowned at this. "Why dont you go see my PAW Patrol? They'll be happy to meet you, they won't bite. I'll be out in a sec, okay?"

"Won't be much of a meeting, just a mouth and glowing shape of me, but ok." Max then wandered off to find the PAW Patrol. "Enjoy the festivities Ryder, i'm off to find Katie." Silvex said to the ten year old. Ryder said goodbye as mayor goodway walked up and began to talk to him. Silvex walk down the many rows of Stalls to find Katie with her grilled chicken.

"Hey Katie!" Silvex said, walking up to the Booth, drooling at the scent of the grilled meat.

"Hey Silvex! Here to grab some food?" Katie asked as the husky nodded.

"Yes indeed! I have a friend who loves grilled Chicken, so i'll be taking...1, 2, 3… 7 orders of Chicken Please!" Silvex said.

"Wow, that's a lot! One moment…" Katie replied as she got to her grill and soon had a bag with 7 containers of Grilled chicken in them.

"Thanks katie! Enjoy your night!" Silvex said as katie said goodbye back and he walked towards where the PAW Patrol had set up for the fireworks. On the way, he wrote a note with instructions for Max's Katie.

When he arrived, he saw everyone staring at Max. ' _Rude!'_ He thought as he spoke up. "Everyone, this is a friend of mine, he is staying for the fireworks. Max, im gonna send this bag into your world, the note will explain everything for katie."

"Thanks Silvex," Max replied. "Did you pack extras for Everest and maybe some for our pups? And why is everyone staring at me?"

Silvex could not be more disappointed with his team. "Yep i did!" HE then turned to speak to everyone but Marshall. "And all of you! Quit it! That's not polite!" Silvex said unhappily.

"It's ok, next time I come, I will be in my full body. It'll be gr-" Max was then cut off, Silvex sensed something wrong.

"Max? Is everything alright?" The husky asked the gray glow that represented the retriever.

Silvex could feel Max's eyes on him. "I'm not sure Silvex, I have a very weird feeling. I'm sure everything is fine but.." Silvex could feel Max's eyes shift towards the ground.

"But what Max?" Silvex probed, hoping he could get an answer to this.

"Oh nothing. I'm sure everything is fine in my world... So when do these fireworks start?" Max asked, Silvex could feel the retriever lower his head down.

Silvex glared at the glowing entity. "Cap'n turbot should have them ready any moment now..." Silvex sat next to Marshall as he looked out towards the bay. The Flounder was in the bay, resting in the middle. Silvex didn't want Max to be in danger, so when he felt the white pup looking in on his body, he peeked into his world too.

Max's pup tag was moving side to side, Max was looking at it "Oh so that's what's happening. Wow, I wonder why?"

Silvex looked at his puptag more closely, it was hazy, and the puptag was all he could see. "A call maybe?"

"No, it's moving because my body is being moved somewhere. I don't know why but I was lying next to Katie's shop. Why would they be moving me, and where to?" Max replied to the husky's suggestion.

Silvex was going to say more, but Max beat him to it. "Let's just watch the fireworks. Then I will get back to my world, it's most likely raining or something."

Okay then Max," Silvex replied as they stopped looking and watched as the fireworks shot up from the flounder.

"Wow! First time ever seeing fireworks, they look great!" Max said in wonder as Flashes of Red, White, and Blue filled the skies. Silvex could sense the smile on Max's face. He grinned as the show continued. Marshall leaned on Silvex, making the husky blush lightly at the romantic setting.

As Max watched the fireworks he turned to Silvex "Hey Silvex? Where is your world's Everest at?"

Silvex turned to the gray glow. "Hmm? Oh, with Jake over there," He lifted his left wing towards where Jake was petting Everest as they watched the fireworks.

"Cool, oh by the way, I have been watching another world as of lately. I can watch other world's for about 5 minutes at a time. I found one with another me in it," Max explained to Silvex.

"Oh?" Silvex replied. "Do tell me!" THe husky said, excited with something he hadn't heard of yet.

"It's a world with a shelter, and from what I saw last time, the me in that world got shot with a dart. And that was the end of the last time I looked." Max said to the eager Gatekeeper.

"Hmmm, an alternate universe! Fascinating!" Silvex said as Marshall kissed his cheek, before the husky returned it. "Sorry, Marshall loves romantic nights like these," The husky explained to Max.

"It's ok, Everest and I would be doing the same thing if she was here." Max replied.

THe show continued for awhile longer before it ended, everyone cheered, then began to pack up and turn in for the night. "Lovely Show!" Silvex said as he and Marshall got up.

"it was a great show, loved it! Well, it's time for me to get going back to my world. Thank you Silvex for inviting me to this, it was great!" Max said.

"No problem! I'll get back to you if I discover anything in the data I collected, this condition of yours is quite possibly a new power of yours. So shall I escort you home?" Silvex asked the retriever.

"I think just opening a portal for me will be good, thanks Silvex. God only knows where my body is now." Max said to the husky.

"Alright," Silvex opened a portal in front of him and sent the big bag of grilled chicken through. "Take care max," he said to the white pup.

"Okay, bye Silvex! Bye everyone! See you all next time I come!" Max walked through the portal as it closed behind him.

' _Safe travels my friend,'_ Silvex thought as the portal closed. He then began walking to his vehicle.

After a long drive with the rest of the PAW Patrol to the lookout, Silvex was tired and ready to get some sleep. Tonight was Chase's turn, so after he teleported the ATV Into the lab, he headed up in the elevator and walked to Chase's puphouse after it transformed back into its doghouse form.

"So how was everything?" Silvex asked as he entered the puphouse and closed the door behind him. Chase smiled as he saw his mate.

"It went well, i want to apologize for our behavior around your friend, we just didn't know what to make of it." Chase explained as the husky kissed him.

"Its alright love, just dont do it again," Silvex said sleepily as he snuggled up to Chase and nuzzled the shepherd's chest, making him giggle as he settled down with Silvex.

"Goodnight Silvexy," Chase said. Silvex mumbled happily as he fell asleep, unaware of the things to come.

 **~DREAMSCAPE~**

Silvex opened his eyes, he was sweating like crazy. "W-what in the name of..?" He said as the landscape melted into a daycare scene.

"Where is th-" A shadowy figure moved across the room and jumped in front of a gun that appeared out of nowhere, the figure looked like it was blocking the bullets from some other figures. Silvex watching in horror as the gun fired, and Blood red filled his vision, now the landscape faded away, all Silvex could see was Blood red.

Then it darkened, He could hear the farmiliar chuckles of SHadex, the landscape revealed to a cliffside with Silvex and Shadex, sitting peacefully together, looking up at the moon. Shadex had a collar like Silvex, with a puptag? IT was White with a purple chaos symbol* In the middle. How…?

THe image faded away, returning to the darkness Silvex was farmiliar with. A new image began to form in front of Silvex, he looked closer and almost fainted. There he was, actually Mating with Max! The two were moaning loudly as they continued to have sexual intercourse, how did this happen? Was this another alternate universe? Silvex couldn't help as he started in lust at Max's huge member. Was it really that big? He was envious!

The image faded once again, now Silvex could hear footsteps. He looked around, but saw no one, he sat down and thought hard, and then, there she was! He watched in curiosity as a Woman covered in blue, cloaked in black walk past him, out of the Darkness, and after she had passed him, disappeared into the foggy dark.

Four vision. IT was a lot for the Gatekeeper, who felt lightheaded as he began to wake up. It was the middle of the night, and Chase was deep in his sleep. Making sure everyone was fast asleep, Silvex quietly left Chase's puphouse and flew off into the starry Skies. HE needed to see what Max was up to.

Arriving at his pond, he thought of Max's world as usual, and saw his vision come true.

Rose had taken three shots by some guy with a gun as she defended some other pups as she fell to the ground, blood forming a puddle around her.

Ohhhhh...Shit.

He watched as an enraged Max attacked the gunman and deal with the crisis happening at the daycare. Where did this crazed man come from? HE sensed Max's Shadow grow angry, he could feel the dark energy radiating off of him. ' _Must...control...these...dark urges!'_ He thought, resisting the temptations to go into his dark form. He sighed in relief as they went away and he watched Max take Rose to the hospital and Chase Hand over the gunman to the police who had just arrived.

After a while, he was watching as the entire PAW Patrol was waiting for news about the injured pups who had been admitted into the hospital. He could feel bad news coming on as a man walked out and delivered the worst news SIlvex heard all day.

Rose had died.

Right then and there, Silvex could feel himself split into two. He didn;t notice the darkness inside him start to take over his mind.

When Silvex finally came back into focus, He saw Max with the person who had delivered the bad news, named bob, and the body of Rose. Max took off the band, and Silvex could sense powers flowing throughout the room. Rose had powers?! THese powers were trying to revive Rose, but Silvex could tell she wasn't powerful enough to do the task. SO praying that his stealth would work, he sneakily Channeled energy into Max's world, giving Rose more and more power. It worked, as there was no silver glow, or Any way max could sense Silvex's Presence. Soon, it was done, and Silvex felt Rose's Soul alive inside her body again.

Then he lost control.

His eyes turned pure black as the pond's image changed into the gruesome image of the gunman falling victim to Max's Shadow. Silvex emotionlessly watched Shadow kill off the crazed man. Soon, the soul of him was flying upwards towards 'The light'.

BUt instead, it disappeared and reappeared in front of SIlvex, who was glowing with a foreboding black energy.

' _Where am I? Am I dead?'_

' _ **Yes, you are dead. But you're going no where. you deserve a more severe punishment for your crimes in the land of the living.'**_

' _What?! I didn't really-'_

' _ **SILENCE! You have almost killed an innocent soul! I maybe not one to deliver such punishment,'**_

Silvex said this as Shadex stepped forward, with a nasty evil Grin on his face.

' _ **BUT my brother here would be more than delighted to make your soul's existence living hell! SO enjoy your new home in his world!'**_

SIlvex finished as Shadex grabbed the man's hand and dragged him into a dark portal. He screamed as he entered the portal, and didn't stop until the portal closed, creating an eerie silence over the pond.

Silvex gasped as his darkness faded away, regain control over his body once more. he could only watched as Dark Silvex Handed over that soul to his dark brother. He wondered if that was the right choice to make.

' _Well, it's too late now,'_ He thought as he flew back into the skies after checking on Max real quick, satisfied that Rose was alive again. As he landed at Chase's puphouse and entered quietly and closed the door, he cuddled up to Chase, who hugged him like a teddy bear. Silvex smiled.

Everything was fine.

But he couldn't help but wonder who that woman was, covered in blue, cloaked in black.

 **Okay, first off, you may kill me for not updating for the longest time, second, i'd like to thank cidthunder for inspiring me to write once more, third, thank you, lovepawpatrol for your endless support and approval of using your stories. And KNDfreak, for writing a chapter in chasing tails with Silvex in it. And fourth, i want to let you guys know i haven't written in awhile because of the lack of reviews. IT means so much to me to know how people feel about my work. Love, Criticism, Hate, whatever. JUst a few moments of your time to leave a review would make my day. So, with that, Thank you so much to those who supported me, and ill write when i can.**


	22. XXI - The Others

Silvex opened his eyes as he and Chase began to wake up. It was that time of morning again. Silvex got up and out of the puphouse, and soon was stretching his body out, as well as his wings.

This gave Chase the perfect view of Silvex's ass, which made him blush, and look away in order to avoid getting an erection on the spot, it was to early for that.

The two pups made their way to their usual spot they sat at to look over Adventure Bay. As they settled in and leaned on each other as they had always done, Silvex was thinking about the visions he had last night. He had seen the first one come true, The death of Rose. but still…

Was Shadex going to be reformed?

Was there an alternate universe where he had a secret love affair with Max?

Who was that woman in blue, cloaked in black?

He shook his head to forget the thoughts as he kissed Chase on the cheek, getting a kiss in return. He loved his police pup very much.

As the sun grew higher in the sky, their stomachs growled loudly. They both giggled quietly and headed back towards the lookout.

"Morning pups!" Ryder said as he finished pouring Silvex's food and put both his and Chase's food down. The pups returned his greeting and began to chow down on their food.

Silvex felt like looking through the Universes' of the PAW Patrol Dimension. Might as well get all the experience he can, as he'll one day be a true Gatekeeper.

After he finished breakfast, he nuzzled Chase, getting his attention. "Hey babe, i'm going out for a bit, i'll be back, tell Marshall i said goodbye, and Ryder to call me if he needs me."

Chase nodded as Silvex exited the Lookout and flew off to his pond. He was eager to get going. So naturally, he got there earlier than he usually did.

He giggled as he channel his powers onto the body of water, making it glow in a rainbow color. After awhile, he dove in, disappearing in a flurry of colors.

He flew through the colors and mist of energy as he could see images of all kinds of universes. ' _Most of them were different from each other,'_ he thought as he began taking closer looks at them.

Looking at one, he could see Chase sitting with Zuma on the cliffside. ' _The Heart of a Shepherd,'_ Was the name of the universe. Silvex watched as Chase confessed feelings for Zuma before moving on, hoping Chase would win over the chocolate lab.

Next was a universe called ' _Regrets'_ He watched as a very badly injured Chase limped to Katie's Shop, and collapse at the doors.

' _God, what happened?'_ SIlvex though, noticing the dark energy radiating from this universe.

Moving on, he flew on for a bit longer before stopping at another image. ' _Play your Symphony'_ He watched as an enraged Ryder lashed out in anger at Marshall. He could sense something wasn't right. What had Marshall done to deserve the wrath of their leader?

Moving on, he saw an image with a dark glow instead of the usual rainbow. A bit nervous he looked closer at ' _Zuma's Fear'_ He watched in horror as Rubble engaged into battle with three bikers with Uzi Guns. Rubble managed to knock out one, but his rig got stuck as bullet rained down.

' _Best safe than sorry,'_ Silvex thought as he flew away from the grim image. he could feel the darkness inside him stir from the horror. He shook his head as he decided to look at one last image. ' _Never Give Up'._ Silvex's face paled.

Shadex was walking with Zuma towards an empty room. He could clearly see Shadex had removed Zuma's control over his body as he could see the dirty images swirling in his head. ' _He is SO Going to get the beatdown of his shadowy LIFE!'_ Silvex thought. He would address this later, he would time jump to the right moment to interrupt his brother's 'fun'.

He then flew down a tunnel of colors as he then climbed out of the pond and back onto the dry ground. as he Shook the water off his fur, he then suddenly felt Max open a connection to him.

" _WHY COULDN'T I SAVE HIM AS WELL?!"_

"Who? Max? What's going on?" Silvex asked the white pup.

" _Damn, I didn't know I opened a connection to you Silvex. Sorry if I woke you up."_ Was the reply.

"I'm wide awake, now what in the name of Luna is going on?" Silvex asked, hoping he could get an answer.

" _I'm sure you know about everything that has gone on here don't you? Well another pup just passed away, and I couldn't save him."_ Max answered.

"I have seen it all, and I maybe had helped revive your daughter. And damn. Don't worry, Shadow and Shadex made sure the gunman is suffering dreadfully," Silvex said.

" _Right, I had a feeling that was where Shadow went to after Rose died. And yes, I know you helped bring Rose back from the dead. I know Rose doesn't have the amount of power needed to bring someone back from the dead."_ Max replied

"I had hoped you wouldn't notice, but never mind that. Your daughter has a good amount of power. And the laws of time will only make them stronger as she grows older. Now then , do you need something while I'm at it?" Silvex asked his friend.

" _I know, Rose has a good amount of power inside her. She will most likely become more powerful than even me, and not really I have to go but 3am here, and Rose is calling for me so talk soon. And come back and visit soon, will you?"_

"I will Max, take care, and say hi to Rose for me," Silvex said as the connection ended. Silvex then got ready to fly off again, but then he felt something else. Using his time manipulation powers, he felt Max open another connection, but times had changed in his world.

Feeling Max's energy, he heard him. " _Silvex, can you hear me?"_

"Loud and clear, what's up?" Silvex asked, hiding the fact that he had just talked to the retriever.

" _I have an idea I wanna run past you,"_ Max said.

"Okay then, lets hear it!" Silvex said, happy to help his friend.

" _Is it possible to put a dead pup into a ghost from forever?"_ Max asked the husky.

"Hmmmmm," Silvex though back to a library he had visited in Russia. "Yes, I know a spell, But it requires Dark Energy."

" _Is that the only way?"_

Silvex nodded. "Yep, Only the Darkness can do things like this. Oh, and it is not possible to reverse the spell, so its effects will be permanent. There is nothing that can undo it." Remembering the pages of the coal black spellbook.

" _Damn then, I have only one other choice. Thanks Silvex,"_ Max said, interrupting his train of thought.

Silvex raised an eyebrow, wondering what Max had in mind. "AAAAAAND what is this other choice you have in mind?"

" _I'm going to talk to god as a pup of light. I should be able to talk to him, right?"_ Max asked.

Silvex fell dead silent for the longest time.

"I'm not even sure you may be a pup of pure light, the energy i'm studying from that one time is very corruptible, I've been working for ages to make a stable sample to study. If you do manage to somehow meet god himself...Just, be careful. I've never studied religious topics before. You'll have to shed your Shadow too, that's for sure..." SIlvex said after awhile.

" _Right now, my Shadow is in Shelters world, helping their Max and Marshall out after being pup-napped, so I should be ok."_ Max said.

"Okay then, be careful...Maybe...No, i'll tell you when you get back." Silvex said, hoping Max wouldn't ask him to explain-

" _If you're going to tell me something, now would be a very good time."_

Silvex inhaled deeply. "Well i had a vision. It was of an alternate Universe, just like shelter. It was exactly like mine...Except...Me and you...Had a secret love affair..." Silvex blushed a bit, remembering the vision clearly.

Max was quiet for a moment. " _Okay, Interesting."_

"I hope it didn't creep you out...Good luck with the mission.." Silvex said as he began cutting off the connection, cringing.

" _Okay, Thanks. Bye, talk later."_

Silvex mumbled a goodbye as the connection stopped. HE looked at the ground for a long time before he began to head back to the lookout, feeling a bit depressed.

He brighten up a little as he saw Marshall playing with Chase outside. Quietly as he could, he snuck up on the two, then pounced on them, yelling loudly,

"SURPRISE ATTACK!"

The two yelped before they realised who it was and playfully fought back their attacker. THey enjoyed the play-fight for sometime before they stopped and shared some kisses.

"We missed you Silvexy," Chase said as Marshall kissed him on the cheek. SIlvex giggled at the remark.

"Yea, i missed you both as much," He replied.

Just then, rubble came out of the lookout with a smile on his face. "Guys! A new episode of Apollo the super pup is on! C'mon, hurry!" The little bulldog said as he dashed back to the lookout.

All three got up as they headed inside. SIlvex couldn't help but wonder.

Did he have hidden feelings for Max?

 **And there you have it! Sorry for the small chapter, but i had a deadline to work with this time. Anyways now its time for disclaimers for those story Cameos!**

 **1: I do not own 'Play Your Symphony' by cidthunder**

 **2: I do not own 'Regrets' by carbonn15**

 **3: I do not own 'The Heart of a Shepherd' by PonyPlays2014**

 **4: I do not own 'Zuma's Fear' by HavocHound**

 **5: I do not own 'Never Give Up' by XSniderXD**

 **I also do not own any OC's mentioned, AND While in at it, I Do not own PAW Patrol by Nick Jr.**

 **Please...Don't kill meh for these cameos fellow authors. ;3;**


	23. XXII - THE END, Part One

Silvex was meditating on a cliff, overlooking all of adventure bay. He had a lot on his mind lately.

Recently, Shadex had come forth, and he and Silvex became allies, though that didn't mean Shadex gave up on his dark ways.

Still though, that was one less problem to deal with. Recently, a threat was made against the PAW Patrol. Someone didn't like the pups too much, and threaten to kill everyone associated with the Rescue team, unless Ryder Disbanded the team, and all six pups were separated for good.

'Course, they didn't know they'd have to kill Silvex first.

Silvex sighed as Shadex landed next to him. He had been out and about, flying over adventure bay. Silvex prayed he didn't cause any major trouble.

"Hey Silvex," Shadex said as he sat next to Silvex.

Silvex mumbled a hello as he began to groom Shadex, The dark pup moaned a bit as he groomed Silvex as well.

"So, How's the PAW Patrol?" Shadex asked.

"They're fine. Granted, Ryder, Chase, and Marshall weren't happy when i came back from the TLDOTCS Universe, but everything is good now," Silvex replied.

 **(A/N: This takes place after Silvex and Shadex's visit to the TLDOTCS Universe.)**

SIlvex struggled in that universe, all the hatred and conflict made it hard on him, being that he dealt with light aura, not dark aura.

Shadex knew this, but knew better to go and provoke Silvex's wraith, especially at a time like this.

"Okay then." Shadex said as he kept on grooming Silvex. It seemed to be calming the white husky down, so Shadex carried on.

"Come now, it's best we get some sleep for tonight," Silvex said, stretching his wings out and taking to the sky. Shadex soon followed behind him.

They landed in the front of the lookout, not making a single sound. Shadex and Silvex walked around the ring of puphouses, and stopped at Chase's.

"DO you plan to give him power soon?" Shadex asked quietly.

"Not right now, but yes," Silvex replied.

Silvex opened the door to see Chase sleeping in his puphouse. He smiled as he turned to Shadex.

"Good night Shadex, stay out of trouble."

"I will, jeez,"

Silvex rolled his eyes in amusement, and laid next to Chase and nuzzled the Shepherd, who murred in his sleep. Shadex closed the door and flew off into the night sky.

Shadex landed in front of the town hall and sat on the ground. He was glad things were different now. Sure, the PAW Patrol didn't accept him right away, but thanks to Silvex, they were coming to terms with each other.

Shadex looked back up at the sky. He missed Shadow very much. The Shadow from TLDOTCS. Shadex loved him alot, he was the first that Shadex didn't have lust for. Yes, it seems highly unlikely that such a dark pup like Shadex could possess the ability to love, but it was real. Shadex felt love for Shadow. Too bad he was gone now, Shadex thought as he shed a tear.

Shadex never cried. This was one of those rare moments when he cried.

It was also when he wasn't aware of his surroundings.

Shadex cried out as something shot into his back. His vision instantly began to blur. He fought hard, but it was too much for him.

" _Target aquired…"_

 **~TIMELAPSE~**

Silvex yawned as he sensed the morning sun rising, even if there was no light coming into the dark puphouse. Licking Chase's face, he slowly woke the Shepherd up.

"Morning Sleepy head," Silvex said gently. Chase moaned and opened his eyes slowly.

"Morning Silvexy," Chase replied.

The two kissed each other for a few minutes before Silvex opened the door, and the two walked out into the daylight.

Silvex could feel something was wrong, but shook it off as he sat next to Chase as they overlooked over all of adventure bay. It was a daily habit he had with his Shepherd mate that he enjoyed, since he was an early bird like Chase.

"So how has the rescue team been doing?" Silvex asked.

"Nothing much has happened. Except the daily chicken hunts for mayor goodway." Chase replied.

Silvex giggled a bit. "That's good, nothing too bad at least…"

"Pups! Breakfast!" Ryder yells out from the balcony of the lookout.

"Come on, lets go wake the others," Silvex says as they both get up and wake the others.

"Marshall, it's time to wake up," Silvex nudged the Dally gently as he slowly woke up.

"Mmmmm… Silvexy?" Marshall calls out. Silvex chuckles and licks the dally's face.

"Yep, that's my name, don't ever wear it out," Silvex replied as Marshall licks back with a two get out of Marshall's puphouse, and head inside to eat breakfast.

Silvex noticed that Shadex wasn't where he usually was, but he didn't pay much attention to it. Ryder set down all the bowls, setting Silvex's in between Marshall and Chase.

Silvex grinned and eat his food happily. He loved being close to his mates.

"Say Silvex, where is Shadex?" Ryder asked.

"He's probably busy elsewhere. He'll show up sooner or later." Silvex replied as was still eating his share of food.

Ryder shrugged and put Shadex's bowl on the counter, then left to go do some paperwork. BY now, all the pups were done with their breakfast, and raced out the door to play their games.

"Tag! Your it!" Rubble yelled as he touched Zuma, then ran away.

"You've got to be kidding me dude!" Zuma said, and chased after Rocky, who was unprepared for his mate to chase after him.

This went on for quite awhile, With Silvex being able to evade being it, even after he tied down his wings by himself. Needless to say, all the pups had fun, and by noon, they were all tired out, and resting under a tree.

Silvex was grooming Chase, who was grooming Marshall. Zuma was being groomed by Rocky, and Rubble and Skye were having a nap in the shade.

"So how can Shadex suddenly be good? It doesn't quite add up," Chase said.

"Granted, he wasn't the best pup around at the start, but he was lonely, and that does things to anyone that i can't even begin to imagine." Silvex replied.

"How long was he alone?" Marshall asked.

"From how long he spent away from our timestream, I'd say around one million years," Silvex answered.

"WHAT?!" Chase yelled a bit.

"We're not normal pups Chase, if we desire it, we can live until we decide we are done living an immortal life. Until then, our Souls always stay alive. If our bodies decay or are killed, the energy of our soul will simple regenerate our body back to acceptable conditions, or make an entirely new body."

"Woah…" Marshall said, thinking deeply on what Silvex could do with his powers.

"So he was on his own for one million years? Why didn't he have someone with him?" Chase asked.

"He's more of a loner. He likes to do things on his own. But even pups like him need the company of others. I glad you guys are giving him a second Chance. He's a good pup when he wants to be," Silvex replied.

Chase nodded thoughtfully, and Silvex resumed grooming Marshall, who smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the treatment he was getting. Chase Smiled upon seeing this, and laying his head down, drifted off to sleep.

Soon, Marshall had fallen victim to the sandman as well. Silvex chuckled lightly as he too began to drift off.

 **~Small TImelapse~**

Silvex Yawned as he stretched out his body. That was a refreshing nap. With nothing to do, SIlvex merely let his soul rest, instead of peering into others dreams, or roaming around Adventure bay.

He looked around. Chase had gone to see Ryder about something, Marshall was washing his Firetruck, Rocky and Zuma were having a picnic with Rubble and Skye.

Silvex could see it in the bulldog's eyes. Since Chase wasn't after Skye anymore, The female pup didn't have any admirers, or that's what she thought. Rubble always had a secret Crush on her, but didn't show it, or told anyone about it. However, with Chase out of the picture, Skye was open for the taking. Silvex chuckled as he watched Rubble do his best to woo over their aerial ace Pup.

' _One day Rubble. One day,'_ Silvex thought as he walked over to where Marshall was.

"Hey Marshall! Need help my sexy firefighter?" Silvex asked, making Marshall blush a little.

"Nah, I got this!" Marshall said as he sprayed more water on the truck, rinsing off more dirt. Silvex nodded and headed inside.

He found Chase and Ryder at the top of the lookout. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Silvex, i think you need to see this…" Chase said. Silvex raised an eyebrow as Ryder pushed a button on his pup pad, and the big screen he used to address the pups activated. It was showing the security feed from the camera at town hall. It was 2:23AM.

Silvex watched the events unfold. HIs heart stopped as he watched the figures take Shadex away in a bag.

 _...Shadex…_

 **And that's part one of 'The End'!**

 **I PROMISE THE NEXT PART WILL BE MUCH LONGER!**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW! It makes my day to read your thoughts, ^^**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT**


	24. XXII - THE END, Part Two

Two months, three weeks, and five days.

Two months, three weeks, and five days since Shadex was kidnapped.

Two months, three weeks, and five days since Silvex and the PAW Patrol began searching.

Two months, three weeks, and five days ago, was the last time Silvex took a break from searching.

Everyone had grown busy over time. Whenever they weren't busy with their rescue duties around Adventure bay, they searched for Shadex.

At first, they looked around all of Adventure bay. Even Seal island was searched. When no black husky was found, they searched farther, to other towns. Foggy Bottom, Sunshine valley, Lunar Peak…

But to no avail, as Shadex was still missing. Ryder did his best to raise awareness of the missing pup, and since the PAW Patrol was sort've famous, At least a quarter of the globe knew he was looking for Shadex, and he had a reward for anyone who found him.

Silvex, however, was a completely different story.

Since Shadex was kidnapped, he hadn't taken a break, stopped to rest, not even close his eyes to sleep.

Marshall and Chase were very concerned, as Ryder was too. They could see Silvex's fur darkening, and his body growing slimmer and thinner. He rarely stooped to eat, and when he did, he snarfed down the food in a blink of an eye, and merely went back to searching. Everyone could see some of his bones now, and his eyes had faded into a dull gray like blue, instead of the cheery, rambunctious Sky blue everyone remembered.

"Silvex, Please! Just for five minutes…" Marshall pleaded as Silvex was going over a huge map of the region on a table. When he came back to the lookout, he had a map with him, and he would lay it down on the table. After he had finished combing and sifting through each and every building, tunnel, and everything the town had, he crossed it out with a dark red marker, and moved onto the next town. SO far, most of the towns were already crossed out. Everyone feared what would happen if Silvex crossed out all the towns.

"He might go further, who knows how far he'll go. HE might as well go on until he di-" Rocky said when they had regrouped, but Chase stopped him mid-sentence. He didn't want to hear it, and Marshall was already in tears.

Marshall held back sobs as he watched Silvex cross off another town, roll up the map, and flew off towards the next town he was going to search. Chase walked up next to him, as they watched Silvex flying away in the sky.

"W-will he ever be t-t-the same again C-chase?" Marshall asked, his voice breaking as tears rolled down his face. Chase had tears in his eyes as well.

"I… Only if we find Shadex." He replied. Marshall dug his face into Chase's chest as he let out a few sobs. Chase hugged the dally as he looked back at the sky, Silvex long gone from view.

' _Please, come back to us Silvex,'_ Chase thought as he let a few silent tears fall onto Marshall's fur.

After a long time, The two pulled out of their embrace and walked to the elevator. Going down, neither could feel the strength to talk about their recent findings from their searches, and even if they had something to point them in the right direction, the atmosphere was still a depressing one.

The elevator jerked, and the lights flickered, both pups jostled out of their depressed trance. The elevator continued on, but it didn't stop at the ground floor, as Chase had requested. The shepherd walked up to the control panel and pressed the button for Ground floor. THe panel only beeped as if it denied Chase's request. The elevator was now set of the Laboratory Floor.

The doors hissed open as they arrived. Chase kept pressing on the Ground floor button, only to get denied with each press of the button. Marshall, however, noticed a glowing box of Neon Blue and Neon Red on Silvex's ATV.

"C-Chase?" Marshall said.

"Just a moment… I'm, sure this thing will take us back to the ground floor in a sec," He replied, not heeding the tone in Marshall's voice.

"N-No! Look!" Marshall said, raising his voice a tiny bit louder. Chase turned around and saw the box too. He walked towards it, Marshall close behind him.

"What is it?" Chase asked himself as he grabbed the Box with his teeth and put it on the ground, so he and Marshall could see it more clearly.

It was a white box, with black steel lining the edges, the box still glowed a mixture of Neon Blue and Red. on the top of the box was a paw print. Chase looked at his own paw. It seemed to be the same size.

"Chase?" Marshall asked as Chase slowly lifted his paw onto the top of the box where the paw print was.

Both pups yelped as the box vibrated mildly with no warning. Both just stared at the box as it kept vibrating, then stopped. Except now, the Box was glowing only Neon Red.

"C-Chase?" Marshall spoke after a long silence.

"Marshall… Put your paw where the paw print is."

"W-why?!"

"Because… I think Silvex made this for us…"

Marshall looked at him with shock in his eyes, but nodded and slowly walked back to the box, and shaking a little, put his paw where Chase had earlier.

The Box Vibrated again, except with a little more force than last time. Marshall jumped away and ran to Chase side, watching the box.

It continued to vibrate for several minutes before it stopped. Now it wasn't glowing at all. With no warning, the box's top opened up. Chase stiffened, and Marshall cringed, waiting for something to happen.

Out of the Box, floated two orbs. One looked like it was made of a fiery like ruby, that shone like the light of a summer day. The other looked like an Icy Sapphire, radiating a pleasant light similar to the rays of the moonlight. Both slowly levitated to the floor, then began rolling towards the two pups.

Chase bent down and examined both of the orbs. A note then flew out of the box, and landed in front of Marshall, who read it outloud.

' **My dear mates,**

 **It has come to my attention that while traveling around, performing my duties as gatekeeper, I have left you behind in your home universe, alone, without your special pup.**

 **Also, I have noticed that Marshall, even though he doesn't mean to, keeps getting into sticky situations, and I have found myself rescuing him more times than I can count.**

 **In addition, I also find Chase having trouble as well. So I decided that it should be within my power, and your rights as my mates, that I should have you travel with me while I end and Start conflict, wherever I am needed.**

 **However, it would be hard to concentrate on my work while I have to make sure you don't die to anything supernatural, and I would have to help you travel from Universe to Universe, Dimension to Dimension.**

 **So I thought it would be for the best to give you two your own set of powers. Both of you will have a basic set of spells, like Simple teleportation, Levitation of small to medium sized objects, and Using Connections between other beings of power.**

 **For Marshall, He will have Stronger healing power than Chase, as well as the ability to Control Fire, Heat, and Lightning. His radiating Aura will fill those that don't possess power with joy, happiness, and the urge to smile.**

 **For Chase, He will have a larger, stronger Shield spell than Marshall, and Have the ability to control Water, Ice, and Wind. His Aura acts like Marshall, Except non-powered beings will feel relaxed, content with life, and Calm.**

 **Both of you can charge your Aura, making it have a larger effect radius, and with enough power, can have slight effect on powered beings. Use it wisely, as different soul reacted differently to different Auras.**

 **I leave you with the Choice of becoming Immortals, or extending your life. You will gain wings similar to mine, and you can gain power from the moonlight, or by coming into contact with Seawater.**

 **If you choose to be immortals, you'll live on forever, and you will not be able to die from anything. You will, however, stop living when I do, since your immortality will depend on my Aura.**

 **If you choose to extend your life, your live ten times longer than your natural life. You'll age at a much slower pace, and you will be able to die before you die of natural causes.**

 **That is all my mates. I leave this decision up to you. The orbs are telepathic, so think of your choice hard while holding them, and it shall be done.**

 **Love you forever,**

 **Silvex.'**

Marshall had finished reading the note aloud. He looked at Chase, who was speechless.

"Chase?" Marshall said in a quiet tone after what felt like centuries.

"Y-yes?" was all Chase could say.

"...What should we do?"

Neither pup could say anything else for another long silence.

"Marshall, do we love Silvex?"

"Yes, Of course we do! Right?"

"Right, and do you think he gets lonely by himself when he travels, just like how Shadex was lonely after all those years?"

"Yea," Marshall nodded, remembering that fateful day two months, three weeks, and five days ago.

"So… I think we should be immortals to keep him company… Right?"

"I don't know Chase. We'd have to watch Ryder and all the others die, while we'll have to live on…"

Both pups thought hard about that. That was the cost of living forever. You can only watch as all your family and friends wither away and die. All you can do is live on.

"We'll still have Silvex, and we… we can move on… Right?"

"I'm not sure Chase. No one could ever Replace Ryder and the others…"

Both pups felt torn to choose between their family, and their lover.

"... I choose Silvex." Chase said after yet another long silence.

"... Okay then. I choose Silvex too." Marshall said after a while.

Both pups did their best to smile, but the atmosphere was still a depressing one. They Grabbed the orbs, Marshall with the Red one, and Chase, the blue one. Thinking hard, they thought hard of an immortal life with Silvex.

Slowly, the orbs faded away into nothingness. When both pups opened their eyes, the orbs were gone.

"That's it? I was expecting mor-"

Without warning, both pups were stricken with excruciating pain. They both screamed as loud as their throated let them as the fell to the ground, shaking violently.

The pain lasted for around fifteen minutes, but it felt like days to both pups as their bodies violently shuddered, changing into undying ones, and with wings painfully growing out of their back.

Marshall opened his eyes a few minutes after the pain faded away. He was afraid that opening them would only make the pain come back, but after he was able to see without pain filling his body, he stood up, on shaky paws. He felt something on his back and looked back to see something shocking.

There, on his back, was a pair of wings, white as his fur, with the usual black spots that looked like puffs of smoke. He thought hard, and he was able to unfurl his wings and flap them lightly a few times before he furled them again.

"Cool… Wait, Chase?" Marshall said aloud, looking for his Shepherd lover. He spotted him lying on the floor. The pain was a bit too much on his body, so he fainted.

"Chase? Are you okay? Are you even awake?" Marshall asked, getting no answer as he checked over Chase. He was okay, just asleep.

Marshall gently licked Chase's face, and that did the trick, as he slowly woke up.

"Oooohhhh.. Wha… Where am I?" Chase asked as he opened his eyes.

"In the lab Chase, Remember?"

"... Ahhh, right… Oww, my head…" Chase said, rubbing his forehead.

"Here, lemme try something," Marshall said. Focusing hard on Chase, he closed his eyes and visioned Chase having no headache at all. Chase felt a bit warm all over as he glowed Neon Red for a moment, then stopped as Marshall opened his eyes.

"Well?"

"IT's gone, but how…?"

"We have powers, remember?"

Chase slowly nodded and looked back to see his own wings that were the same color as his fur. He gave them a few test flaps before he turned back to Marshall.

"Now what?"

Marshall smiled as an idea came to him.

"We go help Silvex."

 **~UNKNOWN~**

Silvex flew as high as his wings could carry him in the sky. The sun was about to reach its highest position in the sky, at Noon.

For so long, Silvex searched without rest for Shadex. Why wasn't he back? Surely, he would've easily escaped his captors…

Unless something was wrong.

Silvex knew someone was out there. Someone out there knew who he and Shadex really were.

As he was about to land at the next town he was going to search, _Soleil noir,_ He noticed something.

Shadex's collar was hanging on a doorknob to what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

Not caring about what and how, He ran to the door and sniffed the collar.

The scent was very faint, but he was here, that's for sure.

He threw the door down with great force and walked inside.

He could see a metallic gray sealed door at the far end of a large room. He didn't care anymore. Shadex was close.

He ran to the door and ripped it off its hinges and threw it into a wall, not caring about the alarm that blared out.

' **INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!'**

Whoever was running the secret facility that was underground certainly wasn't prepared for Silvex. Many soldiers came at him, armed to the teeth with all sorts of guns, only to be instantly vaporized by an enraged Silvex.

Silvex proceed to tear through the facility, destroying everything and everyone that stood in his way. It was as if he had summoned some sort of inner strength he had been hiding for the past two months.

He tore down a heavy triple layered steel door to a large room, and the scene before him was devastating.

Dusk. The bastard that had betrayed Shadow and Shade from the TLDOTCS Universe was at a control panel, and in a tube full of Aqua liquid, was Shadex, who had all sorts of wires and tubes stuck into him. There was even a large one going in his mouth, and down his throat.

That was all Silvex needed to see.

" **YOU SICK TWISTED MONSTER!"** He roared as he instantly tackled Dusk to the ground. Immediately, The tube shattered, and Shadex fell to the floor.

"S...Silvex…" He called out in a weak voice. Silvex was there by his side instantly. "I… I'm so… So sorry…" He said as he exhaled one last time.

"No. No! NOOO!"

" **NOOOOOOOOO!"**

Silvex cried onto the corpse of Shadex for minutes, repeating the word 'No' Several times. By now, Dusk had gotten up, and pulled out a Neon Green gun, and pointed it into Silvex's Head.

"You're the monster here, you mutant mutt. You ruined everything for the Chaos Insurgency. And since our Test subject is dead, we'll replace him with you." he spoke in a hateful tone, smirking.]

"!"

Suddenly, he felt like he was having the air squeezed out of him. He watched in horror, gasping for breath, and Silvex rose and looked at him.

"You called him a monster. You treated him like he had no feelings at all. You didn't even consider the fact that he had a life! He had a life he could've lived! HE HAD A LIFE, AND YOU TOOK IT FROM HIM!"

" **YOU ARE THE MONSTER HERE! IF HE COULDN"T LIVE THE LIFE HE DESERVED, THEN NOBODY DOES! YOU'LL ALL PERISH! ALL OF YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"**

Dusk gasped and choked as he felt his vision blur as he slowly died from lack of oxygen. Silvex watched him squirm before his body fell limp. Then it burst into flames, and Silvex merely threw it into the wall.

By now, renforcement troops were storming down the hallway towards Silvex's location.

Silvex looked back at his Brother's corpse.

"No Shadex… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I let them judge you for being yourself…"

The corpse melted into a black goo-like substance, that slowly slithered over to Silvex. It wrapped around his paws and up his legs, covering his fur in the darkest color of black. He grunted as it covered his entire body, and slithered into his mouth and down his throat.

As the troops entered the lab, they saw a completely black pup, eyes closed, standing over Dusk's body.

"ON THE GROUND! NOW!" One shouted at the Black pup. The pup only opened his eyes, Completely blood red, except for a slit of a ghostly white.

" **YOU'RE ALL BLOODY DEAD!"**

 **~Adventure bay, Lookout tower~**

"So lemme get this straight, He gave you powers, wings, AND Immortality?" Ryder asked Marshall and Chase. Both nodded to their leader. Ryder smiled a little. "As long as you pups are okay with it…"

"We are! This means we can see our Husky all the time!" Marshall said.

"But where is Silvex anyway?" Rocky asked. The rest of the PAW Patrol had gathered to Hear the two pups story.

"That's what we're going to find out. We're going to find him, and we'll find Shadex, and everything will be back to normal!" Marshall said.

"But he didn't even tell us where he was searching next…" Chase added. Everyone's faces fell until…

With a 'FLASH!', Silvex's ATV Appeared right before them, then it beeped as a recording sounded out.

" _In the event that I go missing, Please contact Max, The pup of pure light. Directing Current location information to 'CHASE' and 'MARSHALL'..."_

Chase and Marshall gasped as their heads burned for a moment, then it cleared. Now they had an exact location of where Max was.

"Chase? Marshall? Are you two alright?" Ryder asked.

"Yea, we're okay. I think this Max maybe able to help us find Silvex, Me and Marshall could go find him with our powers" Chase said. Ryder nodded.

"Ready Marshall?" Chase asked, the two standing close together in the middle of the field. The dally nodded as both thought hard of the location that was beamed into their minds.

At that current moment, Max was teleporting away from the Sky patroller. However, when Marshall and Chase reached out to him, they drew him to their universe. He appeared in a flash of white in front of Chase and Marshall.

Max saw Marshall and Chase "Ok, I'm going to guess this isn't my world, so where am I? Because I know you two aren't my Chase and Marshall."

Both looked at each other. Max could feel power radiating off both of them.

"We need your help Max," Chase said as Max noticed both Marshall and Chase had wings. "Two months, three weeks, and five days ago, someone kidnapped Shadex. Since then, Silvex has not stopped for one second to rest. Now we just received our own set of powers from him, not directly, but still, we got them for Silvex, and we want to help Silvex find Shadex. His ATV Had a recording that told us to summon you if he went missing, because we don't know where he's gone now. Can you help us?"

"What!? Silvex is missing? That's not good. Well I can't help at all right now, as I'm very low on power, but if I remember correctly, Silvex stored some of my gold power in his ATV. I'm going to need to take that power, but yes I will do my best to help you find Silvex and Shadex."

Both pups smiled as they walked over to Silvex's ATV. Using the Computer interface, Chase made the energy adapters pop out, they cackled with a golden like energy.

"All you need to do now is draw it back out from the battery." Chase said.

Max walked up to the ATV, and started to draw his gold power out of the battery in the ATV battery. As he did he felt himself growing stronger and stronger. Suddenly he stopped, as there was no more left. "Ok all good now," he said as he turned to Marshall and Chase. "Now let's get to work!"

Suddenly, all three felt a shift in the balance. Chase closed his eyes and slowly mumble out…

" _Soleil noir,_ That's where he is!" Chase said.

Marshall looked at Max. "We're still new to this, can you teleport us there?"

"I will get us there right now, hold on you two. TELEPORT Soleil noir!" All three pups disappeared and appeared at the place "Here we are..."

They were all shocked. All they could see was rubble and debris, bodies strewn about, and blood all over the place, a thick smog filled the air... Max could sense a huge amount of dark energy.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Marshall asked. Chase noticed some Black fur on the ground and sniffed at it.

"This Smells Like Silvex! But his fur isn't this shade of Black…"

Suddenly, the sound of a huge explosion filled the air. All three turned to a big purple and black mushroom cloud in the direction of Adventure bay.

"Ohhh shit…" Marshall whispered.

"Max… Teleport us again, to the lookout! NOW!" Chase said, panicking.

Max teleported the three of them to the lookout. As they got their, Max's mouth dropped. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

IT was the same as where they had left. Rubble and debris were everywhere, trees knocked down, and many buildings in adventure bay were destroyed.

What was the biggest shock of all, was that they were standing in the rubble of what was the lookout, and they could see the bodies of them.

The PAW Patrol were dead.

Ryder, Skye, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble.

Their corpses badly damaged and charred as if they were burned. They were barely recognizable.

Both Marshall and Chase broke down and burst into tears.

"W-who would do this? WHY?!" Marshall sobbed.

Max cried, thinking the same thing. "We don't have time to cry, we have to find who did this and why, come on!"

" **Well you won't have to go far…"** A Raspy voice sounded out.

The three turned around to see the owner of the voice. Standing on top of a big steel beam was a pure black husky, his eyes blood red, and his pupils dilated, in a color of ghostly white.

" **They didn't give him the chance to live his life the way he wanted to, so now, NO ONE DESERVES TO LIVE THEIR LIFE!"**

" **Remember this day bastards, for it will be your last, For i am…"**

" **Nightmare Silvex!"** The black husky cackled loudly as the sun turned black and the sky turned into a foreboding dark orange.

 **CLIFFY!**

 **See what happens next, on THE END, Part three!**

 **SILVERWOLF OUT!**


	25. XXII - THE END, Part Finalle

**Presenting the final Chapter of Legend of the Silver Moon! I can tell you this, some of you were really tempting me to just say 'Fuck this shit, I'M OUT', with your rushing. But I did not, because then all of you wouldn't be here right now, eagerly skipping this Author's note. ANYWAY, There MIGHT Be a sequel to this story. I said MIGHT, that is a MAYBE, not a guaranteed YES. Moving on…**

Chase huffed tiredly. Right now, he had a thick shield around the small group in a deep cave underground. Marshall and Max were unconscious after that little fight with Silvex.

Chase whined. If anything, that was NOT Silvex, whatever he was. What happened to Silvex? Why was he doing this?

 **~...Earlier...~**

" **I'm going to kill you all!"** Silvex, or rather Nightmare Silvex, screeched and lunged at the three.

Chase teleported them out of the way as the black demon husky hit the ground where they were standing only seconds ago. He recovered quickly however and charged at the three pups who were only a small distance from where they were just standing.

Max stood in front of Chase and Marshall, looking at Nightmare Silvex. "SILVEX, STOP THIS! IS THIS REALLY WHAT YOU WANT TO DO?"

Nightmare SIlvex only cackled as he hit Max, sending him flying into a steel beam. **"Fuckboy, I'm a separate being. SIlvex is weak, so i took over for him, and now i will Destroy all life!"** He said, and snarled at Chase and Marshall.

"We won't let you!" Chase retorted as Marshall ran over to Max while Chase and Nightmare Silvex began fighting.

"Max, are you okay?!" Marshall called out.

"I'm good Marshall, don't worry about me." Max said as he got up.

Marshall nodded. "Come on then, we need to save Silvex!" He said turning to the battle. It wasn't good, Chase was struggling with Nightmare Silvex,

"We have to do something, but what? I'm not even at full power…" Max said.

"Where do you get your power from?" Marshall asked.

Max looked at Marshall. "I get my powers from light like the sun and stuff."

"Strange, Silvex said you get your power from the sea?" Marshall asked.

"GUYS, A LITTLE HELP?!" Chase shouted as he was fighting Nightmare SIlvex.

" **Give up Already,"** Nightmare Silvex said as he flung Chase at Marshall and Max.

WHAM!

Chase collided with both pups, sending them flying to the beach, where they landed quite roughly in the sand.

Max got up and shook the sand out of his fur. "THe sea? No, i'm a pup of light, so I get my Powers from the Sun and anything with light in it, not the sea. Right now, we have to do something, all the three of us," Max said as he looked at Nightmare Silvex.

The demon husky was now flying towards them. " **I'm Coming for you weaklings!"** he roared as he fired a shot of dark energy at them. Chase used a shield to block it. It worked, but the shield shattered upon impact.

"Can you accept other's energy and convert it into your own like SIlvex could?" Marshall asked as he helped Chase put another shield up.

Max looked at Marshall. "I can, yes, but what are you planning Marshall?"

Nightmare Silvex landed in front of them. " **Whatever you're planning, it will fail,"** HE taunted as he circled around them.

"Me and Chase can give you some of our energy, and it's a lot, considering the energy capacity Silvex gave us," Marshall said.

"Silvex please! This isn't you!" Chase called out, in a sad tone.

" **What did I tell you fuckers? SIlvex is gone. He is too weak, now if you surrender now, I promise each one of you a painless death,"** Nightmare Silvex said.

Max nodded at Marshall. "Okay then, but don't give me all of it," He said as he put a paw on Marshall's Shoulder.

Max could feel a positive type of energy than made him feel giggly and happy fill his body. Marshall smiled as now Max had a huge amount of his energy. "There, that enough?"

" **I'm still gonna kill you one way or another!"** Nightmare Silvex screeched as he charged at them. HE bounced off the shield, but Chase and Marshall winced from the impact. " **You can't hide in there forever!"** he growled.

Max looked at Marshall and Chase. "GO hide somewhere you two, this will be very dangerous for you." He said, then walked out of the shield. "Come and get me bitch!"

" **Now we're talking!"** Nightmare Silvex cackled as he charged at Max at speeds the retriever had never seen before. Before Max knew it, Nightmare Silvex struck him from the side and sent him flying across the sand.

"MAX!" Marshall cried out.

"Come on Marshall, he can handle this," Chase said as he dragged the dally to safer grounds.

Max disappeared, and reappeared behind Nightmare Silvex, and pushed him, sending him across the sand into a tree. "That all you got Nightmare Silvex? God, that was weak as piss-"

AS Max finished saying the last word, the demon husky reappeared behind him, grabbed his leg, threw him into the ground with a sickening 'SLAM!', and threw him at some rubble for what was left of Adventure Bay town nearby. " **Oh please, i'm only getting warmed up!"**

Max reappeared on the beach. "Well, if this is only a warm up, then we are really going to have some fun then, aren't we?" Max smiled. "Damn, Shadex would have loved this!"

"Max?" A very, VERY Familiar voice called out behind him. Max heard the Voice and turned around.

Standing there was HIS Everest with all his Children with her.

" **Who's this? More souls to die at my hands? Mmmmm more blood to shed,"** Nightmare Silvex cackled.

"No! You five can't be here!" Max said as he turned to Nightmare Silvex. "Leave them out of this nightmare, this battle is between me and you."

" **I Don't remember saying they could fight, nor did I say I was someone to have Mercy,"** Nightmare Silvex said, and Pushed Max to the side as he Rushed by, and charged straight at Everest, the pups getting close to her and whimpering.

Max looked Shocked as he tried to move, but couldn't for some reason. "RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY NOW!" He yelled out, but Everest and the pups didn't move.

WIth a sickening laugh, Nightmare Silvex pulled a fearsome looking Scythe out, and…

SHING!

Max could only watch as Everest and the pups were killed, Her head falling to the ground, and the pups brutally sliced in half, blood staining the sand.

Max started bawling his eyes out, Tears running down his face.

" **Oh look, another weakling who's full of emotions. Aren't you just the annoying little prick?"** Nightmare Silvex said as he walked over with the Scythe in hand. " **Now let see you join you beloved wife and kids,"** He snickered as he raised his Scythe.

Two golden swords appeared out of Max's paws. "You fucking cunt!" Max laughed loudly. "I know that wasn't them. Everest doesn't have powers and none of my kids could have teleported here."

Before Anything else, Nightmare Silvex brought his Scythe down and cut off Max's arms, black goo covering his wounds and preventing him from healing or doing anything with them. " **Need I remind you I have the Power of Gatekeeper, and you stand not a chance against a demi-god. You think you're so badass and so powerful?! WELL HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW?! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT THAT YOU'RE POWERLESS NOW?! HUH?!"** He roared, and it was true, the black goo was slowly blocking all of max's power.

Max smiled and laughed as he disappeared, and reappeared with his arms. "You forget, I have most of Marshall's and Chase's powers which means I have powers of a Gatekeeper inside me as well you asshole."

" **Is that so? Why didn't you say that earlier?"** Nightmare SIlvex said, as he sucked almost all of Max's power out of him. " **I'll be taking back what's mine, thank you."**

Max laughed as only a small amount was sucked out of him. "That's funny, since I already turned it into my power, you can't take all of it."

" **You act so smart and right, so what happens when you can't use that power?"** Nightmare SIlvex said as Max felt pain spasm in his body. While sucking what little he could, Nightmare SIlvex had also cursed what he couldn't take into Dark energy. Dark and negative thoughts began to flood the Retriever's mind.

Max felt massive amounts of pain as something inside him stopped the dark and negative thoughts from entering his mind. "Oh Shadex would have loved this... hey wait where is that damn dog?"

Nightmare Silvex cackled. " **That's an interesting thought. YOu see, someone went and killed the poor bastard, so what happens when you expose his dark powers to the power of Gatekeeper? You get ME!"** Nightmare Silvex said as he Grabbed Max and threw him into what was left of town hall. He then flew at Max. " **NOW I'M DONE WITH YOU!"** The demonic husky roared as Max felt himself falling unconscious from the pain.

"Leave him alone!" Marshall yelled as he came out of nowhere and rammed into Nightmare Silvex. Chase ran up to Max while Marshall fought Nightmare Silvex. "Hey, are you alright?" Chase asked as he pushed some rubble off Max.

"Shadex couldn't be dead, can he be?" Max said as he turned to Nightmare Silvex "You're not fully evil, you shit head. If you were, you would have destroyed this world by now, if anything you're a weak ashole who thinks he owns everything when he doesn't."

Max didn't know, but the more angry Nightmare Silvex got, the worse his powers grew. With an angry grunt, He threw Marshall at Max, knocking them both out. " **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND DESTROY ALL OF THIS! ALL OF IT!"** He roared so loudly it made CHase's ears ring as he charged at the three at a much faster speed that before.

Chase grabbed Max and Marshall and teleported away. He was in a hurry, so he really didn't think hard on his destination. Nightmare Silvex growled in anger. " **I'll get you one way or another!"** He roared as the ground shook.

 **~CAVE~**

Chase, Marshall, and Max all reappeared in a cave far away from the ruins of Adventure Bay. Chase put up a thick Shield so Nightmare SIlvex couldn't find them.

Chase huffed tiredly, and whined. If anything, that was NOT Silvex, whatever he was. What happened to Silvex? Why was he doing this?

He looked over at where Marshall was. The dally was badly injured after Nightmare Silvex's beating. Chase sighed and licked the dally's head, with tears streaking down his face.

Whatever happened to Silvex, must have been awful.

 **~Silvex's body~**

"Please, just leave them alone," Silvex begged. He was chained inside his mind, the metal barriers too strong for him to break free of.

"No. You are a weak pathetic excuse of a Gatekeeper, and quite frankly, i'm tired of looking at all these fucking annoying bright colors. It makes me wanna bleach my eyes," The Demon spoke as he proceeded to reduce the area into ashes and dust. Silvex only cringed as he moved on. Town to Town, it was always the same. Destroy the city, kill every last living thing, reduce it to ashes, move to the next town, and started the cycle all over again.

"Please, don't do this!" Silvex persisted.

"God damn, just shut up so I can do my job!" The demon snapped and sent pain into SIlvex's being. The White Husky groaned in pain, and decided not to say anymore.

'Chase, Marshall, Max, please be okay,' Silvex thought wearily as he watched the demon destroy more and more of the world.

 **~CAVE~**

By now, Chase had gotten a small fire going with some wood he found somewhere deeper in the cave. Max and Marshall were still out cold, so Chase was using his aura sight to watch Nightmare Silvex rage and slowly destroy earth. They were safe right now, but sooner or later, the trio would be forced out of the cave, and fight the one the loved so much, or die at his hands.

'What can we do?' Chase thought to himself. Whatever happened to Silvex, that black demon was NOT Silvex. Where was the powered husky that Chase loved so much?

As Chase was thinking hard on this, he felt something in the air.

Something… Something was calling him. Something was… urging him to head into the deepest part of the cave. Something… Powerful.

Chase looked over at Marshall and Max. They were not moving still, but Chase also felt their Aura's still shining, which meant they were still alive. Kissing Marshall's forehead, he headed off into the darkness of the cave.

The path was winding, and he encountered many obstacles. First, he had to walk on a super thin ledge above what seemed like a bottomless pit. Next, he had to fly over a gorge full of sharp, dangerous purple Crystals that he discovered were laced with poison after scratching his wing, luckily easily curable.

Finally, he arrived at the end of the path. A cavern with a waterfall of cyan water. However, Chase knew this wasn't what he was looking for. But he couldn't go any further!

"What am I missing?" He said aloud to himself as he watched the waterfall. The water fell from some hole in the wall, down a great distance, and into a big lake in the cavern, the water glowing Cyan. Chase had drank some of it, and it was sweet and refreshing.

Chase pondered and looked around. All he could see was the path back to where Max and Marshall were. He closed his eyes and looked upon them with his Aura sight. They were awake right now and talking to each other. Marshall knew where Chase was, so they weren't worried or anything.

Chase returned his vision back to where he was. Still sitting by the waters of the Cyan lake. He huffed and thought hard. REALLY Hard. There has to be more to this lake and waterfall. As he was looking around for something to point him in the right direction, he noticed something.

In the reflection of the water, he noticed something about the waterfall. WHen he looked at it normally, he couldn't see it, but when he looked at it through the reflection in the water, he could see it.

There was a small opening, hiding behind the waterfall. The water was falling so fast, it was hard to even see it, but by looking through the reflection, he could see the entrance to another cavern.

"That's it!" He said excitingly. He took flight, and headed towards the waterfall. Taking a deep breath, he charged at it.

 **SPLASH!**

He flew through the Waterfall, and hoping he didn't crash into the rock wall, kept going. He was relieved when he was still in the air, and not hurting so badly.

Landing on the rock floor, Chase looked around, and his eyes popped out.

Sitting on a pedestal in the middle of the Cavern, was a Crystal Star, glowing light blue. Chas walked up to the pedestal, and read the engraved text on it.

 _Wishing Star_

 _Make a wish as you touch the star_

 _Beware, the wish will come at a price for the wisher_

Chase thought carefully on the words of the engravement. "If I wish Silvex to be back to normal, no price will change the fact that he's back to normal." He said as he used his wings to get up to where the Wishing Star was standing.

He put a paw on the crystal star, and closed his eyes. "I wish that Me and Marshall and Max could have the power to bring Silvex back to normal." He said aloud.

A gust of wind pushed him off the pedestal, and he fell onto the ground on his rear end. The wind blew for a long time, so hard it was hard to keep his eyes open. Once it stopped, Chase could hear a voice in his head.

' _Your wish has been granted, but at a price. Chase and Marshall must combine their powers without the help of Max, and hurl themselves at Nightmare Silvex. Once they hit him, SIlvex will regain control of his body, and the demon that is Nightmare Silvex will be unable to easily regain control of Silvex's body. The Price is that Marshall and Chase's soul's must be sacrificed in order for Silvex to have this control over Nightmare Silvex.'_

Chase was silent for several moment. There was absolutely no sound at all. The cavern was dead quiet, even the waterfall from the other cavern had fallen silent.

Silence…

…

Silence…

…

…

…

"I'm ready." Chase said after ages of dead silence.

 **~With Max and Marshall after Chase Left~**

Slowly, but Surely, Marshall came to. Moaning and clutching his chest, he began healing his internal injuries. Once the pain faded, he turned to Max, and healed his injuries as well. He also sucked the dark energy out of him and destroyed it. "Max? Can you hear me?"

Max was still out cold as Marshall felt a gust of wind blow over him, Marshall hearing the same words.

When Chase returned, he and Marshall looked into each other's eyes for several moments.

"For Silvex?"

"...For Silvex."

The two said goodbye to Max, and teleported him off back to his home. Then they teleported to the surface.

 **~Adventure Bay (Or what's left of it)~**

Nightmare SIlvex was cackling. He had created a hurricane that was storming the earth with deathly force, striping away life wherever it struck.

" **Soon, I will be unstoppable as I destroy other worlds, and millions will perish… No one deserves the gift of life!"**

"Not if we have anything to say about it!"

Nightmare SIlvex turned to the voice.

" **Ah, the weak Shepherd, and his little dalmatian friend too!"** The demon husky said. " **And your little bitch you call a friend ran away! How brave!"**

Chase and Marshall looked at each other, then to the demon husky.

"Silvex, if you can hear us… we love you, always remember that." Chase said.

" **Hah! What do you fuckers think-"**

Both Marshall and Chase tackled Nightmare Silvex and all three were hurled into the air.

The three separated, Nightmare Silvex in the mid air, Marshall a fair distance from his right, and Chase a fair distance from his left.

" **What do you two think you're doing?"**

Chase fired himself at The demon in a rush of blue, Marshall doing the same in a brilliant red.

" **No… what? WHAT?! NOO!"** Nightmare Silvex roared as he found himself unable to move.

Chase and Marshall collided with the Demon husky…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Silvex?"

…

"...Silvex, for fucks sake, wake up!"

Silvex gasped and woke up as he opened his eyes to see Shadex.

"Shadex! MARSHALL! CHASE! Where?"

Shadex sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Silvex… Chase and Marshall sacrificed themselves to free you from that Demon's control. They're a part of your soul now…"

Silvex looked at his arms, one glowed blue, the other red. He stared at the for hours. (Literally.)

"Silvex?" Shadex asked

Silvex burst into tears.

"IT WAS MY FAULT!"

Shadex tried to calm down SIlvex, but to no avail as the Gatekeeper ran off.

" **You're a MONSTER!"** Nightmare Silvex spoke in the husky's mind.

"NOO! I DON'T WANNA BE ONE!" SIlvex cried out.

Shadex followed Silvex till he had exhausted himself to a painful sleep. Shadex sighed and picked up Silvex, and looked around at the barren wasteland that was once a beautiful earth.

Then he and Silvex faded away, never to return to this place again.

 _ **~THE E-**_

Seconds after Shadex and Silvex vanished, a poodle appeared among the lifeless landscape. She looked around to see everything reduced to ash. She could feel there was no life here. She could also sense negative dark energy.

"Well, i think i took the wrong turn som-"

She paused

"Ohh... wait, this is... can't be... can it?"

She looked around, and saw a ragged collar with a broken PAW Patrol tag, which was radiating pure darkness, and it looked like…

She knelt down and studied it closer "I may be mistaken but this is-" she placed her paw on the collar.

" **I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!"** A demon like thing with demon wings and three rows of sharp teeth that looked like Silvex growled at her in a short vision.

She blinked a few times, before her vision returned to normal.

"My goodness!, what on earth was that, never have I seen something like that before..."

She let go of the collar, and noticed she was shaking a little.

"Odd, why am I shaking?"

Perhaps it was fear of the unknown.

She quickly left, with only one pup's name in her mind.

 _Silvex…_

 _ **~THE END?~**_


End file.
